Marine101: Wraith of the Pirate King
by Dreammaker123
Summary: Peace have finally come to Seala greatly since Avery's defeat, things were looking pretty great for the marines. Yet somewhere hidden from their sights was a new threat, and this time he is much more dangerous than Avery was. The pirate king has come to avenge Avery's death, and he has a big score to settle with Seala and their marines. Will they be able to stop him? Tune in!
1. Prologue

Introduction and Prologue: Another Diary to see...

Patrick was sitting in his room softly looking out the window, his father was looking through some old things from his family's attic. He stumbled across another diary hidden in all of the old treasures, then they discovered that this diary belonged to his grand father Anthony Willowsmith. Knowing that this is something that Patrick might want to read, when Patrick came in the attic he was quite confused at the moment.

 _|Father, I thought you said we had only one diary? So your saying that my grandfather had one as well, wow this is so cool geez they were really busy with their journeys. I want to see what he wrote down about his adventures, Father do you mind if I read the diary in your hands? I would love to see what's inside, well if your not planning to read it yourself.|_ Jonathan laughed as he handed the diary to his son softly.

Once he opened it he began to read everything that was wrote down, yet something in there got his attention really quick. There was something in there that spoke about a pirate king, whatever it was intrigued him greatly to read a passage in the diary very carefully in his room.

 _"It's been some time since Avery's defeat and peace has come to Seala, yet new dangers come to us as the wind blows heavily. This news of the pirate king has gotten us really on our toes, the thing is that he is far much worse than Avery was back in his time. Yet I'm sure that we marines can stop him in his tracks, knowing the pirates will be hidden from us is nothing knew from my father's point of view. However that doesn't mean I wont make a man of myself and find the king, for my children beyond me who read my diary treasure my adventures greatly...turn the page and look for yourself.|_ Patrick turned the page to read the beginning of the diary.

A new adventure is happening in the greater past, yet we might have to wait to know how it all began.


	2. Episode 1

March 2, 1815 Seala

Episode 1: A new marines comes! The pirates come back to play

Anthony was getting ready for is first duties as a marine, he's been training in the academy for quite some time now. Daniel watch on proudly as his son was getting ready do some work, he will meet pirates along the way yet he knows that he will. Going to the Grand General's office he was prepared for his first job, yet it seems that trouble has come to Seala in the form of a pirate. As if they didn't learn what happened to Avery, yet you will encounter some brave ones here doing some dirty work. Once Anthony reached his office the Grand General looked up at him, this person's name was Gregory Sharptalon the new Grand General that heads this academy.

 _|Anthony good for you to make it to my office young marine, it seems that the pirates have decided to come back to do some more dirty work. These guys aren't experienced so you might have to be a bit careful about them, however don't let there inexperience fool you one bit my friend that can lead to trouble. Just because your a marine doesn't mean you wont have hard battles, it seems that these rats stole something from the royal palace soundly at night. I will not allow anyone to steal from the king and queen, this crime cant be forgiven so I shall send you there to track them down. They are hidden in the Shine-Glade forest not far from here, your panther Chao-Xiang shall help you with tracking him down. This is Chun-Hu's son so he might now a few things in tracking down pirates, be careful I don't know who might those pirates be working for. Make sure you get the item back from them, I don't want it broken that is a timeless piece that the royal family cherishes.|_ Saluting Anthony left the area softly.

With Chao-Xiang with him they went to the Shine-Glade Forest, this place was big so they have to be careful about not splitting up. Once they got to the opening they saw another marine standing there, her name was Amy Windsmith a marksmen working for the grand general. She too was also investigating this incident and would love some help, one she saw the she sighed with a small bit a relief to see someone help. This was were the pirates were last seen at the moment, something tells me that they are somewhere near the caves outside the entrance of the opening. Yet Amy Windsmith gave them a good warning about the cave, for anything bad loves to sneak attack you in that dark place heavily. She has seen may people get hurt trying to go in without caution, so at least these guys will get her message before they dare enter that place.

 _|Glad to see someone help me out in this vastness of a place, the pirates aren't far from here the locals saw the pirates heading to a cave nearby. Be careful I can tell you that they love to sneak attack if your not looking, many people fail to realize that a pirates best friend is the shadows of darkness. They rely on stealth to hit their enemies hard when they cant see, luckily I have a lantern ready for you guys to go venture inside. I'll be out here to make sure no trouble comes to you, once you defeated get the item and come back to me softly. I have a person that can take the item back to the palace without a scratch, you'll report back to Grand General Sharptalon once the mission is completed. Well you better get going I don't wont those pirates leaving this place, they're going to pay for what they did and I have a feeling Sharptalon knows this very well.|_ as he saluted Chao-Xiang took to the skies.

Since Chao was a crane he was able to fly over the trees softly, Anthony was looking to see him from the top of the trees for direction. Once he flew above him he continued down the path with caution, anything can jump out at you in this dense forest. Once he got to the opening he saw a cave near by Chao-Xiang was, this was the place the pirates were hiding in secretly as they wait to leave for tomorrow. Cautiously they enter the cave not knowing what to expect in there, but not before they lit the lantern to give them some much needed light. Going inside this place was quite vast with it's many jagged rocks, as they took one step Anthony dodged a bullet from a musket quickly. It was the pirates they were trying to do a sneak attack on them, luckily they weren't smart to realize that a musket can be heard from the caves greatly. Anthony was able to handle the first one that cam towards him, yet it got a bit tippy when the second one came to help out.

However with a good kick from Chao-Xiang he was able to ease his troubles, after a few minutes they finally defeated them both. Once that was done they headed back to Amy Windsmith to tell her about the mission, now that this is over he could report back to Grand General Sharptalon back in the city. But before he was to do that there was one thing that he needed to do, and that thing was arresting these guys for stealing.

 _|Alright its over for you two thieves, by his upmost majesty you are both under arrest. Come you have a meeting with the Grand General right now, and he isn't going to be giving you a nice greeting either.|_ Amy Windsmith took him back to the Grand General along with a few men.

Since she was his assistant she does much of the work out here, after the men took the pirates away the grand General wanted to see Anthony. Going into his office Sharptalon looked up as he entered the room, once he got settled he congratulated Anthony on a job well done today.

 _|Well done Anthony now that these two troubles are gone we can rest for now, yet don't get too overconfident about your first victory. I want to tell you that there are stronger pirates than they were my friend, trust me they aren't anything to sneeze at one bit even if you are a marine. Danger can come from any direction even if your now watching, so keep an eye up on anything that moves in the shadows quickly Anthony. Oh yes I think that you can use a bit more fire power in your ranks, Amy Windsmith is a marksmen and she can help you with monsters that are hiding in from her sight. Daniel would be proud to know that his son is taking his first steps as a marine. You'll get your first ship to sail the skyways softly but not right now, those pirates did give you a good amount of scratches during your fight. Get some rest you've earned it after a hard days work, tomorrow you will be sailing to Plumstar Islands to help out the natives their.|_ Saluting Anthony went to his quarters to sleep for the night.

Patrick closed the book slowly as he smiled looking at his father, it seems that things never changed for the Willowsmith Family.

 _|Wow father I didn't know that my grand father had many adventures, what else do you think he wrote besides this?|_ Jonathon patted his son's head as he looked at him softly.

 _"Well my son I have no idea what your grand father wrote, he kept to his diary well so there will be many journeys inside that book. Keep on ready you will see many thing inside his diary, I bet you will learn about this pirate king he spoke of."_ Leaving the room Patrick looked a bit confused for a second.

What will happen to Anthony during his adventures are not yet seen, perhaps we need to wait and see.


	3. Episode 2

March 3, 1815 Seala

Episode 2: A Dark King is reviled! Helping the Plumstar Islanders

Anthony was up sailing in the skyways with his brigade, the wind felt nice as it hit his face softly during his trip. Plumstar Island wasn't far from Seala so there wouldn't be a long trip there, the natives have been getting tormented by the pirates for quite some time. Once he reached the island he spoke with the chief there, the pirate seems to have taken a sacred artifact from them a few days ago. This wasn't just an ordinary artifact this was the symbol of their goddess, as he spoke Anthony had a feeling that this pirate worked for someone.

 _|Thank you for coming to our aid marine we've been asking for help, the pirates have take the sacred jewel of the water goddess. I tried to stop him from stealing the jewel but I was too weak to do it, he's hidden deep in the forest area of our island probably near the ocean. His ship might be there at a secret port he created secretly, my friend might be able to fly there to see if any of his workers are there. Be careful for there are many dangers that can hide in the forest, his men might be there waiting for the moment to strike when you approach them. Please get back that sacred jewel from those horrid thieves if you can, once the jewel is back we can restore our shrine to its purities.|_ Nodding Anthony went into the forest of the island.

This place was big so Chao-Xiang was much needed to fly above the trees, with him around they can scan the area in search of the pirate ship. Meanwhile Anthony was walking in the forest following the trail, they saw that the forest was thinning so they must be near the shoreline. As Anthony was walking he was someone flying in from above, it was his companion Chao-Xiang coming from the tree tops with speed. From the looks on his face he's found the boat where the ship is located, he went to report it to Anthony about what he saw.

 _|Anthony I've found the ship where the jewel is supposed to be, his ship is full of pirates about to leave the island quickly. We've got to get them before they set sail and leave this place for good sir, we'll be able to get to his ship but we have to do it very secretly. We don't want them to find out about us sneaking towards them, once we get there we need to hide and listen to any conversation that they might be having. That might give us a clue about who their working for, we might want to hurry the winds are picking up and it's a perfect time to sail.|_ Anthony agreed and they set the focus on the ship.

Walking down the path after a few minutes they reached the ship quietly, sneaking to the side they saw the pirates getting things ready to go. Knowing full well if they went now they would leave quickly with the jewel, yet while they were there they over heard some talking as they wait for the right time to strike. Someone was working for another pirate to their surprise, it seems that this person used to work for Avery before his death.

 _"Come on guys we've got to get this jewel to Peter Slash quickly, yet I help him escape from the Seala prisons but only if he helped me. Don't give me that sad Mr. Joe stuff to me fellas we have no time to complain about things, besides I don't want any marines trying to take the jewels away from us. That's one thing that we wouldn't be to scared about right now, I bet those marines don't know where we are located. Yet we need to keep a lookout for the Armada greatly out here as well, besides Deacon has a score to settle with me and I don't have time for that either. Let's get going we better report to Peter about the jewel we've got him, besides he will most likely give this to the pirate king later-"_ he was cut short by Anthony knocking out one of his men.

 _|}I'm sorry Mr. Joe but I didn't think you would be that stupid not to notice us marines, but you pirates sure do have your overconfidence get the better of you. Besides we've already overheard everything so the gig is up. You will be coming with us peacefully that includes your men as well, yet I don't have a feeling it will be the hard way of things.|_ Joe was enraged that Anthony already found thing.

As they began fighting Anthony was quite out numbered for a tiny bit, yet with some help from his brigade things changed real quickly. Amy Windsmith saw two pirates about to jump attack him from a distance, shooting at the rope a large piece of the sail came down on them as it did a little damage. Chao-Xiang was able to handle the others with some swift kicks left and right, Mr. Joe had enough of Anthony and dealt with him personally. As they fought Joe was able to knock his sword away, giving a smirk he stepped closer to him know he was now defenseless. But not before Chao-Xiang gave him a nice kick to the head first, this gave Anthony enough time to get his sword from the ground. Once he got his sword back he was able to fight Joe heavily now, after a few good minutes they finally defeated him and got the jewel back. Now that they have Joe they can arrest him for the thief, and that includes his mean as well.

| _Joe its over for you and all of your men, by his upmost majesty you are here by under arrest. Come your heading to the grand general's office post haste, besides you have some things to tell us about Peter Slash. Don't worry you'll be able to rest in the dungeon cells quietly, but for now come we don't have time to wait here.|_ Anthony took them to the grand general in a rough like way.

The other marines returned the jewel to the islanders softly, they offered their thanks to them for all of their help. Once the prisoners were put in their cells Deacon came to visit the grand general, Seala and the Armada had a good friendship between their worlds. Once he heard about this Joe person he was not very pleased, although he was captured he wanted to make him pay for all the trouble he's caused to their ships.

 _|Sharptalon I thank you for taking care of that annoying rat, yet I wish I would have showed him a lesson about messing with the Armada. His boys have freed Peter Slash from his prison cell not far from here, so I have a good feeling he will be coming back to cause trouble. Joe mention something about the pirate king as Anthony told me about, oh this does not bode well for both of us. Once Avery was defeated fifth teen years ago I thought that those pirates were done, sadly I was wrong about this matter we have in front of us. Eric Swiftmen is the pirate king that rules Iguamacia, if Avery was bad he is far much worse than he was in his time. Trust me I've seen him first hand and he can be a bit destructive, Anthony did well against Joe but he has to be careful about Peter Slash. He's a lot tough than when his father faced him fifth teen years ago, yet I have all faith that he can help take down Peter Slash. Well I'm will be seeing you again my friend I have much work to do, maybe one of my soldiers can pay you a visit soon one of them is on the trail of Peter Slash.|_ nodded Sharptalon relaxed in his chair slowly.

This pirate king person has really got his mind going now, if he came to power when Avery was killed then he has vengeance in his mind. He will be cunning so they will have to figure him out quickly, yet for the meantime he wanted tot hank Anthony for the good job he's done. Although he's had his good victories he needs a bit of training, as a leadsmen he will like train at the academy to get better at his skills. At the Marine Academy there are at least three classes of fighters, they are: Leadsmen, Marksmen, and Fencer. These classes had their ups and downs from each type of attack, yet they had a common goal of defeating the pirate king. Where he is location is in Iguamacia is yet to be seen for the time being. yet Anthony will get some much needed rest for tomorrow since he will doing a little training here and there.

 _|Good work, Anthony! You've did well dealing with that nuisance of that pirate Joe, now that we've gotten the jewel back things are almost back to normal. However we mustn't celebrate just yet there are dangers awaiting us, Peter Slash has gotten more dangers than he was when Daniel face him my friend. Things are getting pretty rough already and we've getting new enemies everyday, getting the right amount of training will help you in those battles greatly. Tomorrow you will be seeing the leadsmen instructor for a little battle training, all my students do this in order to home their skills in the class they have chosen. Like your father he did this as well when he was a young marine, now it's time for you to do the exact same thing. However you wont be doing it right now I'm afraid, besides you took a good beating fighting against those pirates. Get some rest your going to need all the energy for training, for even a leadsmen has to get tough when it comes to fighting enemies left and right.|_ Saluting Anthony went to the resting area after a long day.

Patrick closed the book as he went to his school, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting will be our best solution.


	4. Episode 3

March 3, 1815 Seala

Episode 3: Doing much needed Training! Information about Peter Slash.

Anthony was already up doing some training with the leadsmen instructor, he will help him increase his defensive skills and home on his offense as well. He wont be doing any quest for the time being at the moment, all new students at the academy train with their class instructor at their third day as a marine. Although his new students couldn't do patrolling doesn't mean the armada wont, they have been doing some patrolling the past week. The pirate king hasn't been seen anywhere other worlds, yet Peter Slash has been seen somewhere near the Seala Skyways. Although Steel Jack is on lockdown heavily doesn't mean Peter Slash wont change that, yet it would be foolish for him to go to the prisons to break him out. So there is no other option for him than to go someplace safer, where he is now know one knows for the moment...Luckily on of Deacons men came to give him some news.

 _|Things have been quite for the most part from our patrolling, we did have a run in with Peter Slash yet he got away before we could capture him. He's somewhere unknown to our knowledge and this can be very troublesome, if he goes to a new world we might be in for more annoying attacks from him. Yet the higher ranking marines you have should be patrolling their areas, so we might know of his whereabouts really soon. I have a feeling that he is the skyways coming to Seala, I guess the pirate king is getting ready to cause his terror near Seala Sharptalon. I've seen his work and its not pretty make sure you keep your guard up at all cost, trust me he might have helped Peter a lot when it comes to revenge. Although we are at a crossroad we still don't know any clues for that matter, well at least your marines training can ease your mind for the moment.|_ Grand General Sharptalon looked solemn as he set back in his chair.

This wasn't the news he was hoping for at the time, yet things cant be rushed when finding clues about pirates. As he looked up he saw one of his marines coming in to report to him, it was Lieutenant Sierra Stormwright she came from patrolling her area to report to him. She was helping out with her superior back at her post, what she said got Sharptalon to open his eyes quickly.

 _|Grand General, sir! I've come back from Hartugal things have been getting really hectic there, it was once a quiet place before those foxes came over. Now that they are here things aren't getting easier for both of us I'm afraid, to make matters worse Peter Slash was seen in Hartugal making deals with the foxes. I have a feeling that he's the main person responsibly for our troubles, he's left now probably heading back to Seala now so you must be prepared for him. He's stole a lot of things form the royal family there, he's really doing some damage there already. I'm just waiting for your responds on what to do Sharptalon, whatever you say I'll tell my superior quickly.|_ Sharptalon looked up to see his student speak. He gave her swift orders to deliver to her superior, they needed to act quickly before things got worse.

 _|Stormwright I want to you continue your work in Hartugal, make sure you keep an eye out for Peter Slash he might still be there hiding. Sometimes the pirates like to bluff to get you off your guard quickly, make sure you control the streets your on as well. We cant keep up with both Peter Slash and those foxes, tell your superior Michel Jadeflower to keep his eyes open for the foxes as well with quickness. I don't know what to expect from Peter Slash after these years past, yet I wouldn't be surprised if he's gotten new skills along with some weapons. Well there is no need for anymore words Stormwright I think we know what to do know, go tell Jadeflower what I said and make sure that you protect everywhere you go in Hartugal...Dismissed!|_ Saluting Stormwright left the area to head back to Hartugal.

Things were for the most part peaceful in Seala today, all the training marines were finished and heading to their sleeping quarters tonight. Although things seemed well in Seala for the time being doesn't mean danger cant come, through the spiral gate a ship has finally appeared. It was night time and people were already asleep in their homes, a pirate was spying on them on secretly. It was Peter Slash looking at Seala with a darkish stare, he remembers those marines and what they did to their leader Avery. With orders of the pirate king he will avenge Avery and destroy them, yet heading there now would be too foolish of a decision to do for now.

 _-Boss were in Seala in the Yellow Lilly Skyways, do you want to head to Seala now?-_ one of his henchman spoke as he looked back at his captain.

 _"No, not yet! We can draw attention to ourselves right now my friend, let's relax before we get down to business in Seala. The El Dorado mat is in the museum and I plan on getting it for the king, once we have it we can kiss Seala goodbye for good this time. That Victoria girl Steel Jack was after lead him back to prison, so I will do things without that trouble making witch around to ruin things. Well get some rest your going to need it for all the stuff I need from their, besides in order to get the map I need to do a little distracting to get the marines occupied. Once that happens we will have the map in our hands ready for the king, those marines will regret ever challenging us pirates ever again. The pirate king will be pleased that these meddling marines are gone, we can cause our mischief greatly without getting stopped by them. Let's get some rest we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, besides those marines will get a friendly little hello from Peter Slash...Heheheheeh."_ Even though things were safe darkness was approaching their shores slowly.

Patrick closed the book slowly as he got ready for bed, things were getting really good from the few chapters he was reading. What will happen to Daniel is not yet seen, perhaps the fog will revile more if we wait and see.


	5. Episode 4

March 4, 1815 Seala

Episode 4: Peter Slash gets fooled! The deceiving lady strikes again

It was a beautiful day in Seala as the birds sung softly, Victoria Nightshine was enjoying the quietness of the morning. However what you didn't know was this woman was know for her deceiving ways, yet she might have also help the marines out in a big way this time around. She was walking softly as the streets were cleaned up nicely, she noticed Grand General Sharptalon walking down the street. Normally he doesn't leave the office much often during his duties, yet even a grand general needs a break once in a while. This was a good time to talk to him with information she has, for you see last night before the sun set she looked through her telescope. In that time she was able to see Peter Slash's ship from a good distance away, if she told them this she might have given them the edge with him.

 _|Good morning Sharptalon, its a beautiful day isn't it? Oh it seems like those menacing pirates are giving you a tough time, it seems that Avery's defeat didn't give them the full message I see. Yet we should worry about Peter Slash now he trying to steal my family's heirloom, the map of El Dorado I don't want him having that in his hands. Well last night I decided to do some star watching with my telescope, when I was looking at a star I saw something at the corner of my eye. I look to see a pirate ship resting on the Yellow Lilly Skyways, if I didn't think so I could have swore it was Peter Slash's ship. I couldn't believe it I found his ship resting out here softly, I wanted to tell you but you were in your quarters sleeping and I didn't want to disturb. I have a feeling that he will try to distract you to get to the museum. that is where my father's map is located softly in a special chest. I hope you can do something about this pirate coming here, and I hope you didn't disturb during your day out.|_ Sharptalon didn't think she disturbed him in fact she helped them out greatly.

 _|No Victoria, you've help us out a lot! Now that you saw his ship he's most likely waiting for us to do a little distracting, don't worry I think we can handling him coming here for now my dear. You see I shall send some marines to the museum to guard the place, we'll give him a small surprise when he gets inside. That way we wont have to worry about him stealing things there, I see that your daughter Abigail is with you at the time. My I suggest that you keep her indoors tonight. Peter Slash is a harsh dog that is know to kidnap young girls when his demands aren't met, what he does to them I cant even tell you event hat is veil. Trust me if he knows about what happen to Steel Jack he will try this Victoria, Peter Slash is a opportunist that will do anything to win...even killing his hostages in order to do it. He wont hesitate to cause harm to anyone he captures in his raids, so I plead with you to keep her safe and don't make her leave the home. Yet what once he finds out about what you've done things might change, just protect your daughter at all cost Victoria in case he comes. Well thanks for the chat my dear I must be returning to the academy now, I shall tell my students this so they can prepare for Peter Slash tonight.|_ Sharptalon removed his hat and bowed to her nicely as he left.

Victoria left quickly to get her house protected greatly, her husband didn't want his daughter taken so he made sure nothing would come towards them. It was almost nightfall and Peter Slash is most likely to make an appearance soon, he just needed to wait a few more minutes to do so when it struck nine o clock there. Once it did Peter Slash made it on to the Seala docks quietly, he took this men with him in order to deal with the lone guards there. Little did he know was that they set a trap for him in the museum, he didn't know about this until he walked into the museum quietly. Once he did he didn't see anything at the time as he looked around, as he took one step he saw the light come on instantly in the museum. When that happened marines came out of the woodworks to surround him, Peter Slash was surprised to know they were up at the time. Yet he had a feeling who put the marines up to this thing, and he planned to take care of that little snitch once and for all.

 _|Well that Victoria she must have seen my ship last night I suppose, well this has been a complete failure now so their is no need to stay here. But I plan on paying her a little visit to say hello for a bit or two, besides if I cant get map from the museum the I can take something from Victoria to bargain with her. Besides unlike Steel Jack I don't toy with my prey when I capture them I kill them, and this time Victoria might be quicker to respond to me for her daughter's life is at stake. But I cant leave to her house easily the guards would stop me for sure, boys distract these guys I have someone to talk to for a second. I don't want those marines following me to my friends house, besides I already have my headache with them not meddling in my affairs. I hate to say goodbye to you all but I don't have to see someone for now, don't worry I shall be quick about my talk with a young girl nicely...Heheheheeh|_ Although his men tried to keep them at bay, several of the marines followed him out the museum.

Meanwhile Victoria was in the room with her daughter holding her close, she was about fifth teen at the time still a young lady. However a mother doesn't take any chances when something threatens her daughter heavily, she locked the door to make sure the pirate didn't come to her room easily. Her husband was a good marksmen and decided to stay downstairs to protect them both, although she didn't like the idea they had to do anything they can to protect their daughter Abigail. For the most part things wore very quite almost a bit too quite for their taste, then suddenly a loud bang could be heard it was Peter Slash coming in the house. Her husband tried to keep him off but he was too quick for him, with his blade he cut him heavily with three or more strokes. He bled a little bit from the good wounds he got, but not before Peter Slash heavily sent him flying into the wall. Now with that over he can head to the top of the house secretly, Victoria heard loud thump downstairs so her husband might be hurt or worse.

 _|I don't care about that pirate Abigail I will protect you until I die, I wont allow a brute like that to take you from me in own home. It will be a cold day in hell before that happens so he'd best be leaving my home, I don't have time to deal with those annoying savages that come to my home seeking the map of my grandfather. Don't worry now dear as long as this door is locked he wont be getting in, yet I'm afraid that he has gotten stronger since we last-|_ A large bang came from the door that she locked.

It was Peter Slash this time he looked really pissed right now, he doesn't like to robbed of anything let alone get caught in a trap by her. Victoria tried to fight Peter Slash to protect her daughter from being stolen from her, yet he grabbed her and heavily toss her aside to get to Abigail. Once he got pass her parents he called his men over to talk the girl to the ship, he tired her up good and tight so she couldn't move over scream for her mother. Vitoria was crawling slowly trying to trip one of his men to get her daughter, but Peter Slash put a stop to her pathetic efforts really quickly when he slammed his sword near her face.

 _|Here's the deal sweetheart now that I her your going to do some work for me, I want that map and I'm going to get it in either way you do things. Don't try to be a hero for I control the strings around here, piss me off and your daughter is dead meat for the storm sharks. Get the map for me and I shall let her go without harm easy as that, oh by the way I wouldn't get those marines involved in this either that can be troubling for you. Don't ask me what I'm going to do with her its no of your concern, besides I have plans for her but I don't have time to explain them to you. Now if your a loving mother I would expect you to give me the map very quickly, however I do have a feeling that those marines will get involved with this so she going to get some cuts here and there. But you have yourself to blame for this matter Victoria, I you haven't of been a snitch she would be ok and free. However I don't have pity for you one bit after what you did to Steal Jack, but don't worry your daughter look lovely so she will be as you say 'pure' things. Well I'm off for now remember Victoria I want that map and I will do anything to Abigail, oh make sure to tell those marines not to follow...I hate for my fun to end so soon...Aahahahahah!|_ The marines came into the room to find her husband mortally wounded from his injuries...they weren't able to save him.

Crying Victoria held her deceased husband close knowing that he was gone, Anthony felt down knowing that the marines weren't quick enough to save him. Telling Grand General Sharptalon he knew that this wasn't the best of news, but this time he will be taking down Peter Slash if they have the search the ends of the spiral to do so. They wont allow Peter Slash to get away with this deed he's done, if they do arrest him he will probably hang for his crimes but they needed to find him first.

 _|Victoria we're sorry that we weren't able to save your husband in time, yet we will track down Peter Slash for his crimes. This deed he's done will not go unpunished one bit he will pay for this, Anthony thanks for telling me this although it isn't the best of news we were able to protect the map. Victoria don't worry I shall send may marines secretly to deal with him, for now we have to rest and figure out how to deal with him safely. Abigail is in serious danger and Peter Slash loves to play dirty with his prisoners, if they are women I hate to think about what he does to them every...let's not think about that we have a job to do. My marines get some rest your going to need it for the massive search for him, make sure your brigade is ready if he isn't in Seala Anthony. But if he is here then we must be quick about things to come towards us, however for the moment we must rest and focus on a new plan...dismissed!|_ Saluting the marines went to their resting areas for tomorrows tough work.

Patrick closed the book slowly looking a bit worried from his eyes, he didn't expect a pirate to kill a person in those days. But I guess things change since Daniels time into the marines, it seems that they are revenge seeking since they lost skull island. They will do anything to win this time around, even the most devilish of deeds will not be reached by the pirates. Whatever happens to the parties are not yet clear, perhaps the fog will leave us in the next chapter.


	6. Episode 5

March 5, 1815 Seala

Episode 5: Peter Slash is gone! Get ready for the journey to Hartugal

It was morning in Seala Anthony was sailing the skyways heavily, he was told by Sharptalon to look for Peter Slash out her heavily. He didn't know what to expect so he sail the place cautiously now, it was said that Peter Slash was hiding somewhere in a mist like cloud to stay hidden. As he was sailing he had only two members with hi, Chao-Xiang was flying in the air searching for the mist cloud. Anthony didn't know when to expect Chao-Xiang to return so he kept an eye out, the wind blew quicker today allowing them to go quickly through the skyways. Looking up they saw something coming towards them, it was Chao-Xiang he was ready to report to Anthony about what he saw. Landing on the ship he told Anthony everything he saw, indeed something wasn't right with he spoke about finding the ship.

 _|Anthony I was able to find the mist like cloud beyond our sights, it somewhere near the shining vortex so that might be where the ship is hidden. It looked menacing from a distance so we might have to keep our guard up, I feel that we might be heading into rough clouds with this particular battle ahead. Yet we might be able to get the girl safely from those rats if were careful, however something is bothering me about this sir. My father taught me that if you feel something strange the it isn't there, I feel like this ship we are heading for is all but a mere illusion to our eyes. I bet that this ship is a trap allowing Peter Slash to get away easily, yet I don't know about this for the most part of things. We've better get sailing before Peter Slash leaves, we cant allow him to take the girl to a hidden location.|_ Agreeing with Chao-Xiang they went off to the mist cloud.

After a few minutes they found the mist cloud where Peter Slash was hidden, it looked frightening from a standpoint nothing good was in there. Yet there was no time for them to look at it they had to get the job done, going inside the mist there was a ship at first they thought it was Peter Slash hiding from them. As they approached the ship they snuck in secretly trying to not get spotted, however what they found was more bad than good I'm afraid. You see this ship did belong to Peter Slash but he wasn't the one controlling it from a distance, it seems that Peter Slash has another ship for him to use to get away from the marines. His witchdoctor friend Randal Spirtcrusher was the one controlling this ship with his crew, his trap worked perfectly for Peter Slash is away allowing him to go to the next world without trouble. It seems that the marines have fallen right into his trickery as he planed it, maybe it's time for them to take Peter Slash seriously about the pirate king he's working for.

 _|Aahahahahah...You pathetic fools! You've falling for my trap just like I knew you would, you thought my friend Peter Slash was in here hiding. Sadly you thought wrong I created this last night as he got on his ship, with my magic I was able to create the illusion making my ship look like his. It allowed Peter Slash to get to Hartugal without any hesitations coming from you all, now that he's there the girl will punish for her mother snitching on us. Yet when you live in Seala you really aren't surprised by that, well I'm going to take you out so that the pirate king can get the map. El Dorado belongs to him and when he get it you guys are finished, you marines have been a pain in our side long enough with you goodie two shoes. However why shouldn't I have fun with you all since I'm here, my men can have a great time ripping you to shreds. Maybe then the grand general might get the message about not following us, however I think that will be going in one ear and coming out the other one quickly. Boy the way you guys took out Avery was disgraceful for us, Avery was out proud leader but you hanged him for three marine that were killed . If they didn't fight him they would still be alive fighting with you guys, yet I guess those guys were just too stupid to get it through their heads. I'm just going to finish you off once and for all buddy, probably then you little rats will stay out of things that-|_ He was cut short by Chao-Xiang kicking him angrily.

There are something that you don't say to a marine in battle, insulting a dead marine that way is one of those reasons not to. They knew if they fought him he would give them some answers, this wasn't going to be easy since this guy was a witch doctor knowing a good bit of magic. Randal Spirtcrusher attacked them head on quite quickly in battle, luckily they were able to dodge it in the nick of time. Anthony knew that with his magic he couldn't get close to him one bit, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't use his henchman as a distraction towards him. When Anthony did a good attack on a henchmen he sent him flying into Randal Spirtcrusher, that allowed Chao-Xiang to take the staff away from him preventing his powers to increase. After a good fifth teen minutes they were finished with the battle, although they didn't get Peter Slash they got his accomplish doing his dirty work. Now with this over they have to tell Grand General Sharptalon about this now, although it isn't the best of news they know where Peter Slash is know.

 _|Anthony this isn't the best of news were hoping for now, it seems that we fell for that trap Peter Slash set for us last night. I didn't want him to leave Seala with the girl but it seems that he has, if I had a feeling I bet he's the one working with the foxes in Hartugal. When him there who knows what chaos he would bring their in that little place, he will do anything to win and it wont be pretty at all my friend. I heard that my students there have been asking for help with that place, but my other students are doing work beyond Seala and were spread them. Well I guess you will be going there to help them out a bit, Lieutenant Sierra Stormwright and Corporal Michel Jadeflower are doing everything they can there. However those foxes are giving them a hard time and they aren't that friendly to marines, Anthony it's time for you to get ready for a new mission now it will be good for you to do this. I want you to go to Hartugal and help them out any way you can, you will need the Seafoam Green Starstone to get their so I have one for you my friend. I wish you heaven's sped on your into the new world there, it will take you at least a two days to get there so you will have your rest on your ship.|_ Saluting Anthony set off for Hartugal ready for new things to see.

Patrick closed the book slowly on another chapter as he went to bed, what will happen to Anthony in Hartugal is yet to be seem...perhaps waiting is the best soultion


	7. Episode 6

March 7, 1815 Hartugal

Episode 6: Olá my dear friends! Welcome to Hartugal

Anthony was finally in Hartugal in the Silverwisp Skyways, reaching the docks he got off ready to star his missions. A marine came to welcome him here for his first mission in Hartugal, it was Lieutenant Sierra Stormwright walking slowly yet with a firm stance to her face. Although she would have love someone with more experience they cant be choosy here, coming up to him she gave him a proper welcome.

 _|Hello there I see that you are the new marine Sharptalon sent to help us, I am your superior Lieutenant Sierra Stormwright nice to meet you. However we don't have time to talk we have a lot of work to do here, trust me it wont be easy with all the foxes causing us so much trouble. We've been trying to correct the peace around here, yet the forces are too much for us to handle now. I wish we could have gotten a person with more experience, yet the pirates have gotten our numbers spread thin. Well we don't have time for anymore talking Anthony we had a job to do, you need to go talk to the places mayor his name is Bartolmeu Flufftail he is in the district not far from here. He's been trying to protect the royal family jewels, however it's not going very well for him. Anthony you need to get going we have no time to waste, besides I cant wait to get this mess over with out here.|_ Saluting Anthony went off to find this Bartolmeu Flufftail.

It was a lovely place its streets were filled with historical things, after a few minutes of walking he finally found Bartolmeu Flufftail. As he looked up he saw a marine coming in the distance, he breathed a sigh of relieve knowing someone came to help out in his world. Once Anthony got to him they got down to business quickly, there was no time to think about things trouble was already happening out here well.

 _|Ah, greeting my friend! I am Bartolmeu Flufftail its a pleasure to know a marine is here to help, its been so hectic here ever since those foxes came back to harm us. We've been trying everything to get them out but no of it seems to be working, not only that we've also seen a pirate coming here helping them. Oh this Peter Slash person is quite devilish as you told me about, come to think of it I saw him with a girl heading to some secret place out here. From the looks of things she wasn't in the best of shapes, he had her tied down so she couldn't move at all. We tried to stop him but his henchmen were keeping us at bay, so that is another menace on our world that needs to go. I cant keep talking to you sadly its work time now, I know a friend name Augusto Haresmith that can help you in this matter he's a few blocks down, talk to him he can help you out greatly.|_ Nodding Anthony left the area to find Augusto.

It wasn't long before he found him coming out his house, he saw a marine come up so he knew that they needed help with something. Besides he has a friend that is in need of some help with one of the streets, yet let's see what he has to say to him first.

 _|Oh your the marine that came to help us out here, well my name is Augusto Haresmith its a pleasure to meet you out here. Your after that Peter Slash person that came through here two days ago, well I can tell you he is nothing but trouble in my eyes. And they way that he took the girl he had tells me he really wicked, I cant imagine her mothers feeling right now she must be worried sick. I don't know where he is now but I do know that he's helping the foxes, that is even worse to see them join forces and make a bigger mess of things. I know a friend that needs a lot of in his area and foxes are running a muck there, however I don't know who leads them for sure if you came to ask me about that. Yet we don't have time to talk you will have a job to do very quickly my friend, the street is know as Alfama its really hectic there. Yet I wont send you there just yet my friend its already dark, its the perfect time for that pirate to plan ahead to get you good. We do have a rest area out here its by the fountain its not that a far from here, tomorrow when you awake I want you to me my friend Bartolmeu Cottonhopper.|_ thanking the man for his kindness Anthony left to rest and get a fresh start.

Although things were peaceful now new dangers away for the marines, one of the henchmen of Peter Slash looked down to see Anthony walking. He told those marines not to get involved with their affairs quietly, however it seems that they didn't get the message that quickly.

 _-Those marines just cost the girl her light right now, when I tell him this he make take care of her soon before they get her. But he might do something different to really get them riled up, what it is I don't know so they wont get it from me. I guess the marines are ready for a fight, and this time they will be the ones losing this battle-_ she left quickly to tell Peter Slash.

Patrick closed the book slowly feeling a bit nervous now, he's never felt so scared about a person like this. Yet back in those times the pirates were viscous and merciless, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting will allow the fog to clear up.


	8. Episode 7

March 8, 1815 Hartugal

Episode 7: Tricksters and Thieves! into the streets of Alfama

Anthony was already up getting ready to meet with Bartolmeu Cottonhopper, these streets were the best and danger can come at you from any direction. However with his brigade he was a little bit relieved for now, yet that doesn't mean he wont meet trouble along the way here. Bartolmeu Cottonhopper was looking around nervously as the he was waiting for someone, once he saw the marine he relaxed a bit knowing someone was coming to help out. Once Anthony got to him they could get to work on trying to clean this place up, by his voice you can tell that things were quite hectic here.

 _|Oh thanks heavens I thought someone wouldn't help me out here, Alfama has gotten worse ever since those foxes came to aggravate us now. Oh my apologies I didn't introduce myself I've been worried about my little street, my name is Bartolmeu Cottonhopper yet I think my friend has already told you this from the looks of things. Every since that Peter Slash came along our home has been over run with foxes, my street has taken the most damage yet I think I could be wrong about this. They are stealing everything from houses and we cant stop them by ourselves, there is someone leading these guys out here but I just don't know who it is for now. Yet with a marine I think we can find that out really quickly, first we need to find some clues to get closer to that. I recently saw some Fox Dashers walk pass here before you got here, be careful they are quite dangerous with their slash like attacks they can do. Why don't you go fight some I bet they have some clues or a piece of a clue that is, once you do that come back to me and I'll se what I can make of it. Don't worry I'll make sure those foxes don't try to ambush you out here, however you need to get going we wont get that clue by standing here thinking.|_ nodding Anthony went to find some Fox Dashers.

Walking down the street he kept his eyes open for any danger coming, knowing well that his father told him never to turn his back. As he took one step he heard the foxes coming out of a house not far from here, yet once they saw him they can rushing towards them quickly. Daniel had a slashmen as his new companion in his brigade, trust me this is going to help him out a lot him. As they came there was no time to get prepared or setup perhaps, they had to deal with these annoying foxes coming towards them. After a good ten minutes they finally defeated them, getting the clue they headed back to the exact spot where Bartolmeu Cottonhopper was. Giving him the clue they found out that this clue had another part to it, it was talking about a key the leading person here.

 _|Hmm I sense that this clue is only the first part of things, we might need a key to unlock that storage area that we have down the street. I have a feeling that the person leading these foxes is hiding there secretly, and in order to get to him you need a key to do so. The second clue might be the key itself from the looks of things, yet like always this isn't going to be easy one bit. I think his right hand man has the key and I don't know where he is located, wait I got it now his right hand man isn't a person its one of his fighters. The Armormen aren't far from my location they are watching over the place for there boss, your going to have to fight these bulky buccaneers until you find the key. Be careful now its going to take a good time for you to defeat them since they are strong, save your best attacks for the finish and you will be good to go. Once you get the key come back to me quickly Anthony, I'll tell you what to do after that so you wont get in trouble with any. However you wont be getting that key if your standing around thinking heavily, go get the key then we can continue our work on this street.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find the Armormen quickly.

The Armormen will be a lot tougher since Anthony is a leadsmen, once he found them they went to battle to catch them off guard a bit. The slashmen was a great help since he can pierce through their armor, well at least that's one thing Anthony was happy about when fighting these guys. After a good twenty minutes he finally got the key from the Armormen, now with that handled he went back to Bartolmeu Cottonhopper to give him the key. Now with two things down they can finally get to the leader in this area, yet they both know fighting him wasn't going to be easy one bit.

 _|Great you got the key now we can unlock the safe building with this, ok listen carefully Anthony I'm going to tell you about their leady Rickie. This guy is a swashbuckler so you extremely careful when fighting him, he a trickster and loves to use moves that will keep his enemies far away from him. Focus on him for he summons fighters every time you defeat one, the others will run away since you indeed are a marine. Then once he's out the way peace can come to are little place out here, but don't just think you can beat Peter Slash just because you beat his helpers. Your still a young marine that's learning about the spiral still, he can really hurt you if you come to him unprepared. From the looks of you you've got your first bit of jitters, don't worry every young marine gets them its natural. Once you adapt to your fighting class you wont have to worry about that, things will slowly fall into place for you by that time. However you wont be able to do it by just talking to me my friend we need to get to work, come back to me when he is gone that will let me not that Rickie is dealt with.|_ Anthony went of to find this Rickie Fox person quickly.

Bartolmeu Cottonhopper told him to look for a place with the biggest door, after a few minutes of walking he finally found that place. Once he unlocked the door his brigade went inside to explore to find Rickie Fox, it didn't take long to find him since he was with his men standing with him. They focused on Rickie since it would make the battle a bit quicker, yet that doesn't mean it wont be easy when Rickie's men help him out a bit. As the battle started Rickie trickster ways was shown heavily, he wasn't a person to be underestimated nor was he a person to be messed with. After a good fifth teen minutes Rickie was finally defeated in this place, Anthony did well despite having a few cuts an bruises on him during his battle. Now with this done he want back to Bartolmeu to tell him about the news, trust me he was relieved to know that Rickie is gone from this place.

 _|Great work, Anthony! You've did well on your first mission in Hartugal today, you see I told you everything will fall into place we you get used to your school. Now with Rickie gone we can get some rest knowing he wont be hurting us, finally my street can get some relaxation knowing that trouble wont come back here. However that doesn't mean your work isn't done my friend you still have places to do, the others street in danger is called Baixa its gotten worse ever since Peter Slash went through. However I'm not going to send you there now in your condition Anthony, your banged up and your enemies love to fight an injured person in your state. There is a rest area you can sleep in tonight to heal up back to good health, then at the morning you can head to Baixa to start your mission. Well thanks for helping me out here however my friend in Baixa needs help, tomorrow when you get their you will probably meet a person named Eustaquio Haresjumper. Yet for the meantime get some rest Anthony you've earned it today, and thank you so much for helping me clear the streets where I grew up in.|_ thanking the man for his kindness he headed for the rest area quickly to get some sleep.

Things seems a bit peaceful since the streets were cleared here, but that doesn't mean something isn't going on beyond our eyes. Peter Slash was enraged to find out that the marines are here in this area, but the person taking the blunt of the damage was Abigail herself. Peter Slash is know to do devastating things to his captors, however this time things were a bit different...but its going to get a lot worse for her.

 _|That lying witch! I though she said that those marines weren't going to get involved, but it serves me right for believing her in the first place. Don't worry though Abigail I have so many plans for you right now dear, however the first one is to give you a taste a pain and sorrow. Come here now! Don't think just because your a young lady doesn't mean I won't do the worst to you sweetheart, but with your mother I will give you my darkest treatment every...but I wont tell you right now. I like to get my prey scared before I do so it weakens their spirits, however I don't have time to talk now those marines will be here soon. Men tire he up so she cant move a muscle I don't want her crying for help, besides her mother will be included in this darkest treatment as well...Aahahahahah.|_ Something tells me Abigail is going to see how dark Peter Slash is.

Patrick closed the book as he shook feeling a cold vibe towards Peter Slash, back in those times he was ruthless and dangerous to anyone who challenged him. Going outside he rested to help ease his mind for a bit, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting might be out best solution.


	9. Episode 8

March 9, 1815 Hartugal

Episode 8: Slash and Dash! In the streets of Baixa

Anthony was already up after a good nights rest yesterday, now that he's healed up he can start on Baixa with a bit of quickness to his step. This place didn't look so well when Peter Slash came through, it's gotten worse now that the foxes have taken over their town heavily. Today Anthony was meeting Eustaquio Haresjumper in Baixa, he needs all the help he can get from the marines now. This place has really gone to the dogs now with all these troubles, but this is what to expect when a pirate come and mess up everything that's good. Once Eustaquio saw Anthony in the distance he was quite happy, it was time to get down to business in this small little place.

 _|Hello there it's good to see you made it all the way out here safely by, yes my name is Eustaquio Haresjumper however we didn't come here to just talk. The foxes have destroyed everything out here and were trying to stop them, sadly its like our efforts are doing anything at all. However the foxes are the only one's we need to worry about now, there are other henchmen that are helping with the destruction as well. The head honcho in this area is probably hidden somewhere I don't know of right now, I wish we could just skip this all together and find him easily. Sadly that cant happen so fast for us so were going to have to do some work, Anthony get ready for some battle for these guys wont be so easy to deal with. Were going to need a few things to find where this leader is, yet I have the up most faith in you of fighting these guys well. First off the first clue is going to have to come from the Night Dancers not far from here, oh when I said dancers I mean full well swashbucklers my friend. They are not far from my spot so you will spot them easily, just be careful you have to be careful about the swashbucklers well. However you should have a good time with them Anthony, once you find something come back to me I shall see what you bring me.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find the Night Dancers.

Walking down the street he had to watch his back for any danger coming, trust me swashbucklers are know for their sneak attacks on people. Don't think that these guys wont try to harm you with their tricks, Anthony is going to find out just how dangerous these swashbucklers are. As he took one step the swashbucklers came out like a flash, Anthony got startled for a second as they approached him quickly. Luckily Chao-Xiang was able to five him some space by attacking one of them, now that he has some room he can breath a little easier knowing that he can attack now. After a good fifth teen minutes they finally defeated the Night Dancers, he found a strange medallion on them as he looked at it strangely. Going back to the location he took the medallion with him softly, maybe Eustaquio Haresjumper might know who it belongs to. Handing it to him he examined it very thoroughly with extreme precision, sadly they needed another clue this isn't going to help them that much.

 _|Sorry my friend I don't really know who this belongs to right now, it has the initials J.K on them and that doesn't give me much help about this. Well I guess were going to have to do some more fighting before we figure out who this is, not to fear there are a lot of baddies out here so you wont get bored one bit. The Sharp Muskets aren't far from my stand point only two blocks away, why don't you go fight some to see what you can get. Besides they have been scaring us more than the foxes have frankly, they like to have target practice on our homes and that can almost lead to disaster. However you might need to watch out they wont take kindly of you coming, your going to have to be on your toes against these guys they are musketeers. I have good faith that you can beat these guys and give me something very good, just be careful there are some hidden places they can hide in where you cant see. Yet going there first will be the only way to get the item, come back to me when you have something good then we can get down to business.|_ Nodding he went off to find some Sharp Muskets.

Walking down the street he felt like it wasn't going be long until they find him, soon his hunch was going to be proven corrected. He jumped as a bullet came crashing to the ground, they were here and ready for a good fight ahead. Anthony was a leadsmen but he knew full well that he wasn't invincible, just because he has armor doesn't make him a tank with musketeers. Yet there was no time for him to think he needed to get some clues from them, after a good fifth teen minutes he got a piece of paper off of them. It had a strange name to it as he looked closely, maybe Eustaquio Haresjumper might know who this person's name is. Going back to his spot Anthony gave him the piece of paper quietly, with a smile on his face Eustaquio knew who was controlling things out here.

 _|Great job, Anthony! Finally I know who is causing us much trouble out here, J.K is the initials for Jeffery Kane that nasty fox that comes here. He hidden in a building not far from here so you shouldn't miss it, be careful I've heard that he's a great shot so keep your distance from him a bit. I cant wait till the guy is gone it gets annoying to deal with him everyday, trust me you haven't got a clue how much trouble he has been to us. However I don't see any harm in you giving it a try against him, at least there will be one more trouble I don't have to worry about. But enough about that we need to focus on Jeffery Kane my friend, go defeat him then the streets will be clean of that little runt once and for all. Remember try to take caution when approaching him my friend, I don't want anything bad to happen to a young marine. Well you better get going buddy there is no time to wait here, I'll be right here when you defeat him so give it all you got.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find Jeffery Kane.

Walking down the street he felt a bit nervous even after the battles, I guess sometimes you can get scared of a good musketeer. Reaching his spot he went inside to investigate the matter, before he could take one step he was nearly hit from a musket's fire. There was no time to be cared of a musketeer for Anthony, things weren't going to be easy but it had to be done quickly before days end. After a good twenty minutes they finally defeated Jeffery Kane, yet it didn't come without it's scrapes and bruises as seen on Anthony's face. Going back to Eustaquio he was going to tell him the good news, finally something was going good for the people out here. Once Eustaquio saw Anthony he knew something good was coming towards him, yet he already knew good news was coming to him when Anthony spoke about Jeffery.

 _|Well done, Anthony! Finally I can sleep in peace knowing that nothing wont shoot our houses, now with them gone the street can clean up the mess they did. Jeffery is gone so that another thing we wont have to worry about now, although Peter Slash is up to no good somewhere hidden from us. But we will find that in good time let's focus on the present and defeat the baddies first, something tells me that we are going to have rough battles ahead. However for the mean time we need to focus on the next street in task, you see my brother Ermenegildo Haresjumper live on the next street you will face. Belém she has seen her better days as there are some may foxes there, it's one of the most dangerous places in Hartugal Anthony. Oh I'm not sending you there just yet it's too dangerous to venture in your condition, a person that's injured will meet his doom their quickly. Don't worry there is a rest area in this place it two doors down from my house, you will be healed up and ready to go after a good nights sleep. Well you've better get some much needed sleep my friend you've happily earned it, oh and thank you for everything you've done out here...we appreciate it.|_ nodding happily Anthony left to get some rest and heal up from a long days work.

Things seemed peaceful for everyone in this part of the street, yet somewhere far off someone wasn't doing so well at all. Peter Slash had gotten new person as one of his hostages, Abigail untied herself and hid so he couldn't see her. She watched the horrors as the prisoner pleaded for his life, yet Peter Slash was merciless when it came to someone trying to free a hostage from his place. As he young man stood back he grabbed some flour and threw it in their faces heavily, this stunned them for a bit as he ran to escape the wrath of Peter Slash. Peter and his men went out to find the man who did this to them, Abigail snuck out of the place to escape to safety. One couple saw the girl that Peter Slash was keeping as prisoner, they took her in quietly so Peter wouldn't know she was gone. She would be safe here until they defeat Peter Slash out here, once he got back to the spot Peter was cleaning off blood from his sword. When he looked up the girl was gone from the spot, he didn't think that she was escape but he will find her.

 _-Hmm maybe I underestimated Victoria's daughter well this time, oh it doesn't matter I will find her again with more of a crushing plan. I must admit she used the person trying to free her as a distraction for me, now that she's gone I suspect that she is hiding somewhere in the houses of a family. She thinks she can do a fast one on me and hide from my sight, unfortunately she is wrong and I will prove it to her greatly. However for now I shall check the shipment of things for the Pirate King, this items are good for him to collect yet I will collect something more precious...hehehe-_ things were getting serious here already now.

Patrick closed the book closing his eyes very slowly, he knew the fate of the man he read about and it wasn't a happy one either. He had to go to school so he will continue the chapter another time, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps the fog will clear once we are given time.


	10. Episode 9

March 10, 1815 Hartugal

Episode 9: Trouble brewing! In Belém

Anthony was already up in Belém walking slowly with caution, this had the be one of the most dangerous places out here. Trust me walking down the street he felt very uneasy as a scared rabbit looking into lights, yet maybe getting to Ermenegildo Haresjumper might help him ease down a bit from his nerves. Once he saw him he started to sigh with a little bit of relief, at least he knew he close to him without being scared to dead. Reaching Ermenegildo Haresjumper he knew that Anthony was scared a little bit, but he couldn't blame him this street is so dangerous you can get hurt easily out here.

 _|Hello I'm happy that someone has come to help us out in my area, I see my brother has met you too thanks for helping him out back there. My name is Ermenegildo Haresjumper yet I believe you already know that by now, but we have more troubles to worry about than worrying about introductions. Belém she has become ever more dangerous each day as I see it, these pirates have really turned things here for the worse and I don't know what to do. Their leader is somewhere controlling everything from a secret place, his location is yet to be discovered my friend. However I do have a feeling that the boss he is working for might been hidden in another street, so we going to have to look for clues to find out who in charge here. Yet let's focus on my street first trust me it's gotten hectic each day, let's get started on finding those clues the sooner were done the better. I saw some Shadow Fighters a few blocks from here, they aren't anything to sneeze at those guys will destroy you if your not prepared. Go fight some of them they might be holding something we can used, if you do find something come back to me I'll have a look at it.|_ Anthony left to find some Shadow Fighters.

These foxes weren't anything to joke with when it comes to fighting, they like to hid in the shadows and wait for their prey. Anthony was going to find that out really soon as he took on more step, he quickly moved to the side as he heard some one step on the ground. They were finally here from their eyes they were ready for a fight, Anthony didn't like swashbuckler monster so well they were his least favorite to fight. However there was no time for him to complain about fighting, there was no avoiding it where he liked it or not sadly. After a good twenty minutes he finally defeated them. He found a strange paper on them that caught his eye quickly, going back to Ermenegildo he gave the strange paper to him for him to examine. Little did he know that this paper was a map to some other street, this was gone of the best clues he's gotten so far for the moment. Yet there was still work to be done out here still, finding the leader out here was still on their list even if they got the map.

 _|Hmm what you've given me seems to be the map of Alcântara, that's where most of the gems own by the king and queen reside. I have a feeling that the leader is telling someone to ship things there, I also have a feeling that Steel Jack wants to trade things for weapons for some friends he has. That cant be good for any of us if they are planning that, were going to have to stop them to bring the shipping to a holt there. Yet first we have to figure out who is in charge out here, there are a brunch of fox fighters I don't know what types they are so your going to have to be careful. They are a few blocks from here so make sure you have your brigade present, if you happen to find anything on them come back to me quickly I'll have a good look at it. If we find the leaders name we can get to his place and stop the shipment of gems, well you better get going they aren't going to fight themselves.|_ nodding Anthony went to find some foxes lurking around here.

Anthony took some good nicks and cuts from his good time of battling, however this is going to be a bit tougher knowing that he going to have to fight some Foxes again. This time he doesn't know what he's going to get so he needs to watch out, once he found them he got a mix bag of buccaneers, musketeers, and swashbucklers. This is going to take a while so he needed to get prepare, knowing the swashbuckler attacks he is going to have to be very careful in this fight. After a good twenty five minutes he finally defeated them all, he found a note that probably was meant for someone out here. Going back to where Ermenegildo was standing he gave him the note, with a big smile on his face he knew who was causing trouble out here in the streets...he also got the name of who was controlling everything from the other street as well.

 _|Great job, Anthony! We've finally got the names of the people who are controlling things out here, in Alcântara Oscar Wright is the fox in charge of everything the men are doing. If we stop the shipment of gems there we might be able to stop him, his hideout might be hidden by of our good security there. Yet getting through it will be challenging so your going to need my help to navigate through the place, when he is out of the way the streets can finally get some peace knowing he's gone. However let's focus on this street first it needs as much help as does Alcântara, the person taking orders from him is Larry Fox he that buccaneer that keeps popping up here now and again. He's shipping the gems to that place for Peter Slash to receive, I guess he trying to get stuff for his pirate buddies to trade across the spiral. Yet little does he know we've already figured this out before he can react to it, now we have to stop the shipment before they leave this place today. Anthony you going to have to get a bit tough with this guy, yes he's in your leadsmen school but that doesn't mean he isn't beatable. Go fight him were not going to stop the shipment by just standing here, don't worry I will be here at this spot when you come back here.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find Larry Fox.

Walking down the street he was told that his hideout isn't far from here, Larry was hidden in a building at the end of the street. Once he got their ne knew it was a bit too quiet for his taste, going inside they were already prepared to fight him greatly. Although he could live without getting another cut he had to fight him, this isn't going to be easy since he is a buccaneer. Yet there was no time for him to think about the match up of enemies it was time to do some fighting, after good twenty eight minutes he finally defeated Larry Fox with some scrapes and bruises. Going back to Ermenegildo he told him the good news about Larry, now with him gone he can breathe bit easier.

 _|Finally that menace is gone from out peaceful little street for good, however were not done just yet with things. We need to clear Alcântara in order to make sure the streets are clear for good, Oscar Wright will be tough to deal with so your going to need my help. Trust me Oscar will do anything to win so you better listen to what I have to say, going to fight him unprepared will bring the end of you. Alcântara will be heavily guarded by his mean so make sure your ready for a fight, however I'm not going to send you there just yet my friend. You've got a nicked a good bit and those injuries will be costly in a battle. There is a rest area here that you can sleep in tonight, it isn't a long walk from here you will heal up after a good rest buddy. Once your healed up we can start on Alcântara the next day, when you get up meet me in the street of Alcântara quickly so we can get started...oh and thank you for cleaning this pace out.|_ Anthony left the area to get a good night sleep.

Patrick closed the book on a good chapter before going to bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...however the veil of secrets will disappear the next time around.


	11. Episode 10

March 11, 1815

Episode 10: Quick thinking! Into the streets of Alcântara

Anthony was already up ready to do some work in Alcântara, this isn't going to be easy since this place had a lot of security measures. Yet with a little help they can get through this place together, finally reaching the spot where Ermenegildo Haresjumper was they can get right down to business out here. This place has complicated stuff out here so Anthony better list to Ermenegildo Haresjumper well, he knows this place like the back of his hand since he was born here. However there wasn't enough time for sight seeing they need to get started, and Ermenegildo really wanted to get this place cleaned up well.

 _|Well it's good to see you've made it out here for your going to be working, this place has a lever system that requires you to solve puzzles before pulling the lever. It isn't easy but we made this to keep pirates out here greatly, yet it seems like they have opened them and are hiding in the towers that have each lever code my friend. Your going to have to enter those towers to defeat them, however to do that you need a jeweled key for each of the towers. The thing is that we don't know which key opens which towers since they have the same gem, but they do have color markings like black, silver and gold my friend. Yet we wont be getting them until we fight some baddies first hand, well I'm going to tell you now your not going to find it on one group of them. There is about three groups of baddies in each section, meaning your going to have to get your hands a bitt dirty in battles. Oh be careful majority of the baddies here are swashbucklers so make sure you have your brigade, trust me getting injured against these guys will be your downfall. I suggest you get start on fighting the enemies down the street from here, it will allow you to fight them all to find the key. Once we've cleared all the levers we'll be able to face Oscar Wright at last, but don't think he's easy for one second this guy is nothing to sneeze at one bit. But I think you better start on those baddies first, besides we need the key to the first tower.|_ Nodding Anthony went off to fight some people.

This wasn't going to be easy at all for him right now, fighting one group of monster is easy but fighting three makes things a bit tougher. He finally reached the spot where the group of pirates were at the time, knowing that most were swashbucklers he had to be very careful about their armor piercing. Yet with his little group they surely could get things done easily...they hoped. After a good twenty five minutes he finally got a key from one of the pirates here, it looked like the black key that Ermenegildo spoke of. He didn't know what order the keys went to so he went back to Ermenegildo to give it to, once he gave it to him Ermenegildo examined it to see if it was the first key.

 _|Hmm I see that this the first key that you gotten me here, however I don't know that it will open the first tower Anthony. Yet it wouldn't hurt to give it a try besides we don't know the order they go in, however don't just think your going to get the answers to the puzzle for the first section without a fight. Trust me they wont be giving you those clues very easily, however what do you expect from a pirate other than to fight. They wont take kindly to someone trying to get in, once you defeat them the puzzle should appear somewhere in the building in front of you. Once you comeback here go to the lever that separate section one from section two, but I must remind you that in order to open it the puzzle must be put in complete order. Just don't go pressing buttons thinking that it's going to open easily, we created the system that only the correct combination works. So just put in the right combination and your be ok going into the next place, yet you want to talk to me before you do the fighting in the next section. Well you better get going your not going to get the combination by standing here, don't worry I'll make sure that not one will give you a tough time as you get there.|_ Anthony nodded slowly as he listened to his instructions.

The first tower wasn't far from here so he wont be walking that much, but that doesn't mean the battles wont be so nice to him. Pirates will give you an tough time even if your in the first world, but you do what you have to when your a young marine. Once he reached the tower he breath slowly to get himself ready, going inside he noticed that they were already set for him. This for a young marine is something your enemy wouldn't have did that moment, however he better get used to it and start fighting these guys. He needs that combination and they wont be giving it to him easily, after a good twenty minutes he defeated them with a few cuts here and there. The combination came in the room quickly so he got a piece of paper to write it down, hey marines carry everything they need on missions. Once he got out the building he went straight for the lever, putting in the combination in the correct order he pulled the lever and the section opened for them. Now that this place is cleared they can get to the second section, yet the second one is going to be a bit harder than the firs one. Ermenegildo stood right besides him ready to give the next set of instructions for him to follow, there are baddies out here but only one group is carrying the key.

 _|Well done you've cleared the first section greatly however it gets tough now, there are about four groups of pirates out here so there will be some work. Only one person in the groups has the key buddy so your going to do some fighting, it's going to get a bit rough but I know that a young marine like you can handle it. Once you get the key you will be able to get to the next tower, yet like always you have to be careful out here with the sneak attacks. I see them not far from here so your going to have to work quickly, I don't want to boss to be on to us right now. I'll make things short this time so we can get the key, don't worry nobodies going to hurt you while I keep watch.|_ Anthony set off to find the second key.

The second section was a bit bigger than the first so it's easy to get lost, however once he saw the baddies he knew that it was mostly swashbucklers. This gotten a lot harder since these guys have high attack power, yet there was not time for him to waste just thinking. Going to each group he was going to get a good bit of scratches, so he better get started righting if he wants that key. After a good thirty minutes he finally got the key from them, from the looks this might be the silver key he was after this time around. Now that he has the key it's time to head back to Ermenegildo, the second section has a puzzle as well but it's a bit harder than the last one. Ermenegildo saw Anthony with the silver key in his hand, now with the silver key they can head to the next tower. But like always Anthony has to listen to Ermenegildo, this sections lever had a much difficult puzzle to solve.

 _|Great you've got the key now we can go to the next tower down the street, yet be careful like always they wont be parting with the puzzle combination easily. Expect to get roughed up a bit since the swashbucklers are their too, yet young marines have some prep in your step so your going to do good. Once you defeat them come back to the lever your going to have your work cut for you this time, there are about eight panels on this puzzle so write that combination down as soon as you see it. Remember you have to put this in the correct order to make the lever open the gate, oh with the second section comes there is also a trick with this one. You see thee is a tiny lever in front of the panels as you see right there quietly. You have to pull that lever down first to put in the first four, then you must pull it up to put in the last four of the puzzle combination. We created this specifically to confuse people and keeping them out of here, I must admit it did pretty well before those pirates caused us trouble. Yet once we get passed this the hardest one shall be waiting for us, however we wont be doing anything if your just standing there. Go get the puzzle from those goons and come back safely, don't worry I'll make sure nobody harms you.|_ Nodding Anthony left to get that combination.

Although he wishes that they didn't have these sections he had to do it, this place was quite difficult yet you have your reasons to keep pirates out. Once he reached the place the tower look somewhat safe to enter without trouble, but the lessons from his instructor always say when you sense that you know theirs trouble. Going inside they were pirates guarding the puzzle combination, from the looks of them they were a mix of musketeers and buccaneers. This wasn't going to be easy for him and his school one bit, with the buccaneers this was going to be one long battle he knew it. After a good thirty minutes he final defeated them all, writing the puzzle down he quickly went back to the lever. Pulling the small lever he put in the first part of the combination, the letting it up he put in the last part of it. Pulling the big lever the door opened going to the third and final section, luckily they wont have to do any fighting out here at all. You see Ermenegildo's good buddy was able to keep the gold key safe, he came out and gave it to him when he saw the marine coming. Now this this over he can use the last lever here to get to Oscar Wright, yet doing this is going to be a bit tricky indeed.

 _|Now that we have the key we can go to the last tower. be careful they will not do anything you say nicely. Once you defeat them write down the combination so you can use it greatly, there are sixteen panels on here so it's going to be a lot harder now. Remember the small lever it's back along with three others, the big lever is in the middle of them. Pull them from last to first as you put in the puzzle, don't forget to let it down to put in the next one. Once you open the section Oscar Wright will be your only worry then, yet be careful about him he'll do anything to win so you better come prepared. Focus on his men first to make the battle a bit easier for you, once his men are gone his tricks wont work very well for him. Yet focus on the last tower first we don't want to rush things now, when you defeat the pirates put the combination in and go straight to Oscar Wright, don't worry I'll make sure no one tries to give you any grief.|_ Anthony scurried off to the last tower quickly.

The tower wasn't far so at least he doesn't have to walk a lot, reaching the place it seems like no one was there at the time. Yet when he went inside he nearly go bombarded by musket fire, luckily he moved right out the way before he could get hit by them. It seems like they will be hard as well so he needs to get started, after a good twenty nine minutes he finally defeated them all and got the combination. Writing it down he went to the lever and did the correct order of the puzzle, pulling the large lever the section opened to where Oscar Wright was. Going to his place he snuck inside to see where he was at the time, luckily he dodge him before he could get hit by his attack. Oscar Wright didn't take to kindly to Anthony finding him out here this fast, with his mean he was pretty formidable to deal with. Yet with a little elbow grease they will be able to get past them all, after a good thirty minutes Oscar Wright was finally defeated at last. This place can have some peace knowing that he's gone, Anthony looked a bit worse for wear with all of those scratches on him. Ermenegildo was happy now that Oscar wont do any more damage to them out here, but I do know that Peter Slash wont be pleased one bit about this.

 _|Thanks for all of your help out here in this place, the guards will now keep this place heavily locked so no pirates get inside the place. Now with this place cleaned up we can finally deal with this Peter Slash person, I know that he will not be pleased about this little thing we've done. Yet he will probably be trying to find the girl he lost, oh you didn't here the girl got away from him and is looking for you guys. I think she is with my relatives that live a few blocks down from my street, I'll tell your higher ups about this so they can send her out of this place fast. When he does find out he wont be happy with any of us very soon, but as long as you drive him out we'll be happy. I think one of your higher ranks is in the street of Mouraria, however I wont send you there just yet you need to heal up. There is a rest area out here where you can sleep for the night, tomorrow you will be able to help her out in that place...oh and thanks again for helping us clear this place up.|_ Thanking him for his kindness Anthony was finally able to rest after a long days work.

Patrick closed the book on a long chapter as he went to bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps the fog will clear allowing us to see more.


	12. Episode 11

March 12, 1815 Seala

Episode 11: Helping out your fellow Marine! In Mouraria

Anthony was already up ready to start on a new street, Sierra Stormwright was waiting for him so they can begin their work in Mouraria. This place has gotten hit hard since the pirates came, although the upper ranks have did some work they still need help. Once she saw Anthony they can finally get to work right away, the leader is out here somewhere and they have to catch him quickly.

 _|Nice to see you making it all the way out here Anthony, the first part is now clear but we need to get to work on the second part now. The leader probably has heard of the last street you've cleared up, yet Peter Slash is the one who doesn't know about this one bit. Now with him shipments gone he wont be able to steal any more stuff, oh and Victoria's daughter is now back at Seala with her mother. Thanks to both of you who worked on the last street for telling me this, now Peter Slash is going to be really hot after this. However let focus on this place first were going to need some clues, I know there are some foxes out here so they will be a nice start. You'll be able to find them down the street from here, if you do find something on them come back to me quickly so I can look at it. Yet the clues aren't going to find themselves out here, so you might as well get started on this little fight|_ Saluting Anthony went off to find some foxes.

It wasn't very pleasant walking down the street knowing your being watched, yet if you want to find something you might as well search. The foxes weren't far from here so he didn't need to walk very long, but the problem was he didn't know if they were swashbucklers or not. Once he found the he knew that they weren't swashbucklers since they had heavy armor, but it still wasn't going to be easy since they were in the same class as him. There was no time for him to think about things since it was time for work, after a good twenty minutes he found something on them a strange thing. Going back to Sierra Stormwright he wanted to know what was it, it was a strange clue but it was a start.

 _|Hmm this is a strange clue that you have given me Anthony, I don't know what it is but it does look familiar from a standpoint. Wait this belongs to Peter Slash it's his compass it must be too old to use since its destroyed, it might have been hit by one my musket shots. Great know that he's in the area with us right now, however where he is know is still unknown to us. Yet within the compass you found an strange writing about a name. Were going to need more clues to go on so hop to it buddy, from the looks this piece of paper is torn in three parts as I look at it. So there are two more clues for us to look into right now, I'll be over here as you go into the small area where the foxes are. We need to find out who this fox leader is before he can cause more damage, trust me Hartugal will be better of with out that menace running around. So you better get going and find those clues don't worry I'm going to be patrolling, if any thing comes up where you care alert me immediately...got it Anthony?|_ Saluting Anthony went to look for more clues.

This was the first of three streets so this wasn't going to be easy, but in order to clean this place up they have to do what they can. Finding the foxes he got started on fighting them to see what he can get, they were a mixed bag so it was going to be a bit tough. Swashbucklers weren't his favorite pirates to fight in battle, yet if he wants to find the clues he has to fight them all. After a good twenty minutes he finally found a great clue it was another piece of paper but it had the name of the person on it. This might help his higher up with the person causing trouble here, he hurried along to give it to her softly to give her the clue. Once Sierra Stormwright saw Anthony he had some paper in his hand, for once she got another clue this time it was a good one. Putting the two pieces together she got the name of the person causing trouble, but there was one more thing they had to do before that.

 _|It seems that the Claw Brothers are at it again, they are the head of the pirates that came here to cause trouble. If I had to put my finger on it I'd say they are causing trouble in all four of the streets, Peter Slash put them up to this so he can get the items easily. However now that knows that the gem movement is gone he'll most likely leave this place, he has friends in high places so we have to be careful. I'm expecting him to meet up with them soon so we have to be on our toes, yet let's focus on the Claw Brothers first they are a big pain as he is. The first brother Kyle is out here however he is in some type of tower we don't know of, on the tope of the paper even though it's torn I can make out key on it. I know your not going to like this but your going to have to fight again to find the key, this time your going to be fixing a mixed bag of foxes again so bare with me. This may seem hard work but as a young marine you'll get used to it, as you get through these battles you will have more experience with the harder worlds in store. Yet we don't have enough time to talk about this now, there is a lot of work to be done out here and we have too more streets to do. Once we get to the fourth street we might be dealing with the strongest of the brothers, but by that time you'll be ready for whatever he throws at you. You've better get started on finding the key right now Anthony, don't worry I'll make sure no one tries to disturb our work out here.|_ Saluting Anthony went off to find the foxes.

They now know who's responsible for all of this mess now, however finding them is easier said than done I'm afraid. Saying the foxes have the key is one thing my friends, finding it on them is another since it can be tricky. The swashbucklers might be the most likely candidate for having the key at the moment, but Anthony wasn't too sure about that right now. So when he found the foxes he had a lot of fighting to do right away, he didn't know where to start so he started with the buccaneers first. Although they were in his class he had to fight them, this is going to take a while however he'll manage this with his brigade in toe. After a good twenty five minutes he found the key on the musketeers, now with the key he can go back to his higher up to tell her the news. Going back to the spot where Sierra Stormwright was at, once she saw him with the key she was quite relieved by this matter.

 _|Oh good you've got the key from the pirates good going Anthony, now listen to me I got the final part of the mission for you. Kyle is hiding in one of the towers from the looks of things its the last tower a few block down, be careful this guy will cheat so make sure you don't get caught in his traps. If you do attack him he will do a critical hit on you, focus on his men first then his cheats wont work on you. He's a sneaky one so you better keep an eye out for him, when you defeat him come back to me to get the information for the next mission. Then there will be three brothers left to fight then, I don't know who we will fight next but we have to be ready. Well were not going to accomplish anything if your just standing there Anthony, don't worry I'll be here when you get back so hope to the final part of the mission here.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find Kyle Claw.

Walking down the street he knew that this guy was going to be a bit difficult, yet his brigade should help him out with this matter. Reaching his tower he used the key to unlock the place, Anthony breath slowly as he was getting ready for the fight that was coming. Sure enough Kyle's men were ready for him as he step foot in there, taking advice from his higher rank she told him to focus on his men first. Since he was a swashbuckler this was one of the best advice she gave him, for Kyle will probably attack them as they try to focus on his men. Luckily they were able to take them out leaving Kyle by himself, now that his men are out his cheats wont work very well. However since he is a swashbuckler doesn't mean he cant to good hits on him, after a good twenty five minutes they finally defeated him. He had some cuts on him from the battle he had today, yet I'm sure that a little rest will heal those injuries up greatly.

 _|Great work, Anthony! Now with this street cleared we can finally work on the next one, if I had to guess I would say that Estrela is the next place. It's really bad there and I can do this street and the next one on my own, yet with this one cleared I can relax a bit knowing that we have good marines helping. I must warn you that this is only the beginning when fighting pirates, I don't know what to expect from the other three brothers so be careful my friend. There are many dangers beyond this place I'm sure of that, just remember we all have to start small in order to get better. However I wont sent you out there in Estrela your injuries will surly harm you, pirates like to feed on the weak so go get some rest you've earned it. The rest area is two doors down from my location so you cant miss it, oh when you get up meet me in Estrela post haste we have not time to lose here.|_ Saluting Anthony went off to rest for the night.

Patrick closed the book as he took a small nap quietly, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be our best solution now.


	13. Episode 12

_March 13, 1815 Hartugal_

Episode 12: Maps and Traps! in the streets of Estrela

Anthony was already up walking in Estrela ready to help his higher rank, he remembered to come here quickly as the sun came up. Estrela has gotten bad since then and things are getting quite worse, his higher rank had to get help from her commanding officer. Yet with his help maybe this place will finally be cleaned up, however he needs to reach his higher rank first just to get started, Once he reached her they could bein the mission out here, since they know it's a claw brother they got that covered. However finding out who the brother is might be the mission this time, clues will be needed so they better get started with this.

 _|Good you've made it right on time now let's get started, Estrela is quite the big place if you overlook all the pirates causing a muck. We know that the one of the claw brothers is controlling this street, who it is we don't know for sure so were going clue hunting. The foxes aren't a mix bag this time around so you wont do much fighting, but it wont be easy so don't get your hopes up pal. If I had a hunch the second brother is hiding in an abandoned building it might not be far from here, however were going to need some good clues to find out where it is. Luckily I found some Fox Slashmen walking about some blocks down from my location, go fight a few of those annoying fends to find what you can get on them. If you do happen to find something good on them come back to me, I'll tell you what I can make out of it. The sooner we get a clue the sooner we'll find the person, so hop to it Anthony we don't have much time here.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some fox slashmen.

Walking down the street he had to be extremely careful this time around, the fox slashmen were know to be cunning and love to do their sneak attack from any direction. That didn't give Anthony much relief but someone has to do it, as he took on step he had to dodge quickly before he could get hit with an attack. Well at least he found them out here as he was walking, yet I don't think it was the way he wanted to find these guys. Since they were swashbucklers they weren't going to be easy, after a good twenty minutes he final was able to get something off of them. It looked to be a map to a strange place that he didn't know about, what made it even more odd is that it had strange marking on it. Maybe his higher rank Sierra Stormwright may know about this, so taking the piece of paper he went back to her location softly. Once he reached her location he gave her the piece of paper, looking at it closely Sierra Stormwright knew about this place well.

 _|Hmm these marking must be for planning a raid in Parque das Nações, that's the fortress of the royal family in Hartugal. If I had a hunch that is where the oldest claw brother is so this is a big clue for us, yet he's sending commands out her to the next brother that we don't know yet. I see that were going to need some more clues to help us out, this is only the first part of the map their must be at least two more we don't know about. Hopefully we can get the full pieces of the map from the fox brutes, yet I wont expect much since the Claw Brothers like to keep things secret. Anthony I know that their are some fox brutes not far from my location, one of them might have the full piece of the map I hope for. However if they don't we'll take what clues we get from them, although I wanted it full we cant expect everything to be give to us. Be careful now don't underestimate the brutes they are tougher than you think, yet you should have no trouble getting the piece from them. You better get going we have no time to wait about this place Anthony, the sooner you get the clue the better chances we have of finding the brother.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some fox brutes.

Finding them will probably be the only easy task for Anthony at the moment, they are buccaneers so this is going to be a tough one. Once he found them he was going to have to get a bit tough when fighting them, you cant rust into things and expect them to be an easy battle you have to plan things. Luckily with his brigade he was able to get through the brutes with some cuts, after a good twenty five minutes he finally found something on them. Although it wasn't the full map he still went back to Sierra Stormwright to give her the clue, this may not be the other full piece but it will help them out. Finally reaching the spot of Sierra Stormwright was he gave her the clue, she knew that it wasn't the other full piece so another fox has that clue they're looking for.

 _|This isn't want we were trying to go for however this will do for now, I knew that another fox might have the last piece of the map. The Claw Brothers are smart they wont give us all the pieces easily, yet from them I wouldn't have expect them to do any less than that. But we shouldn't worry about that we will get the last piece of the map, something tells me that the musketeers have the last piece. They are some blocks down so your going to do some walking my friend, just watch out for their attacks they can hit you from a good feet away. We've already got the layout for the raid in Parque das Nações, I have a feeling that we will get the name of the brother this time. When might even get the older brother's name in Parque das Nações, however let's focus on this street fight and the next one after before we get to Parque das Nações. Anthony your going to have to fight a few of them tog et some clues, however your handling yourself well out here so you will be just fine. Well your better get going to find that clue buddy we got little time here, when you get the clue bring it back to me so I can see it.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some musketeers.

Spotting them was going to be a bit difficult this time for they will find him first, yet you must always be careful when fighting a musketeer from a distance. As he took one step as musket shot at him from afar quickly, it seems that the foxes have found him coming to their spot quickly. This wasn't going to be easy at all since he cant get close, yet he has a marksmen in his brigade so that ought to help out. This will probably be a little easier since they have bad defense, after a good fifteen minutes he finally was able to get the last piece of the map. Going back to his higher rank he gave her the final piece of the map, they got the older brother's name and the brother that he's giving orders to.

 _|Great work, Anthony! Now we know who is controlling everything in Parque das Nações, his name is Jeremy Claw the oldest of the claw brothers. He is in the last street before the palace of the royal family, he is the one sending stuff to Peter Slash so he can trade for weapons. Who he's trading to I have no idea but we have to end it quickly, however let's focus on the person on this street who is know as Alexander Claw. He's nicked named joker for his battling abilities with a musket, be careful he can be tough so make sure you take caution well. He doesn't use tricks so you wont be having to focus on his men, arrest them all so we can clear this place up at last. Peter Slash will be expecting them to get his shipment ready, however he already knows that we stopped his first goon from doing that. If we stop the Claw Brothers that will ending his hopes here, however let's focus on the guy Alexander. Once you defeat him come back to me to complete the quest, however you need to get going you wont be able to do it by just standing there.|_ Saluting he went to find Alexander Claw.

Going to his place it seem to be a bit too quiet for his taste, however once he gets inside that's going to be a bit hectic. Going inside the place he saw Alexander ready to fight with his men coming up, this wasn't going to be easy so he needed to be careful. Right of the bat Alexander showed how good of a musketeer he was, his attacked missed Anthony by a half of an inch that moment. If Anthony slips up he could get hurt badly so he has to keep his cool, yet they focused on his mean making this battle a bit easier for them. After a good twenty nine minutes he finally defeated Alexander, arresting them all he went back to his higher rank Sierra Stormwright. When she saw him she knew that things were finally quite out here, this place is now clean leaving two more places left for them to work on before the palace.

 _|Well done Anthony we've finally were able to clean this place up from top to bottom, now that leaves us with too brothers left to deal with. Jeremy doesn't know that we caught two of his brothers now, if we capture him and the other one on the street before him we will be able to stop Peter Slash here. Now that his place is cleaned up we can focus on the street know as Bairro Alto, however I wont be with you this time I'll be resting and looking for Peter Slash. You'll be met with my superior Corporal Michel Jadeflower on that street, he will be waiting on you to help him with the place once you get there. I told him about the Claw Brothers so he already knows about them, however it wouldn't be wise to seen you there just yet you've been through a lot today. Once you rest up you can head to that street to meet him there, don't worry I'll tell him what you did for me and how you helped me out greatly. There is a rest area too blocks down you can sleep in tonight you've earn it today Anthony, and thank you for helping me with the two streets here I really appreciate it greatly.|_ Saluting Anthony went to rest for the night.

Patrick closed the book slowly on another chapter to get ready for school, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seem...perhaps the fog will clear if we wait.


	14. Episode 13

_March 14, 1815 Hartugal_

Episode 13: Meeting Jadeflower! Into the streets of Bairro Alto

Anthony was already up walking in Bairro Alto ready to meet Jadeflower, although he is the leader doesn't mean that he wont take help. Trust me things have gotten a little bit out of hand here, so Anthony's help will be great for him at the moment. Once he reached Corporal Jadeflower they can finally get to work, they have to find the second oldest claw brother to get to the leader of the group. Jadeflower knew that once the second oldest person was out Jeremy has to fight them, he's the toughest but the marines can handle him with teamwork.

 _|Good to see you made it out here Anthony we have some work to do, yes my name is Corporal Michel Jadeflower however we don't have the time for name introductions. We have a lot to do out here and it wont be easy for both of us my friend, now I've heard from my lieutenant about what you done in the past streets. Thanks for helping her out the two streets she was patrolling I know it was tough, I wish I could have helped her but pirates have gotten us to the point we have to split up. However now that the two streets are clear lets work on this one, I now know that Jeremy is hiding in the for where the royal family is right now. He's getting a good amount of his shipment from this place, I have to say that the second oldest brother is behind this. Where he is located I don't know for sure yet getting clues is our best solution, There are some Fox Swordsmen that aren't far from here they must have something. Go fight some to see what secrets they hold in order to get to the boss out here, once we get the clue we will be one step closer to Jeremy when we do find one. Yet we cant do it while you just stand there Anthony, go find some clues I'll be right here when you do find something.|_ Saluting Anthony went to fight some Fox Swordsmen.

Although they may seem like swashbucklers they are actually buccaneers, they don't have the armor as them but they are quite tough handle. However even though they don't have the armor they shouldn't underestimated one bit, Anthony knew that buccaneers were tough so he has to be very careful. Once he found them they looked like they were ready for a fight, this wasn't going to be good since their defense is high. Yet Anthony has no choice but to fight them to get something, things were going to get wild during his battle. After a good twenty five minutes Anthony finally found something on them, it was some sort of strange piece of a letter. Going back to Jadeflower he gave him this piece of a letter to examine, looking at it he knew it was from Jeremy. However who it was address to was still a mystery, it was only your brother Jeremy and a last part of the letter. They are going to have to look for the last pieces of the letter, it wont be easy but they have to get to the next to the last brother.

 _|Hmm it seems that we still need more pieces of the letter, it talked about sending the shipment to Jeremy however I don't know what the rest is. Were going to have to fight some more foxes to get the clues my friend, this wont be easy however Jeremy doesn't like it when were on his tail. He must have sent the pieces into three parts to sent to his brother, however now that we have one of them we need the other two. I wont expect getting the full part of the letter Jeremy is to smart for that, so your going to have to fight some more foxes again this time around. The slashmen might have something that they are hiding from us right now, normally he gives the slashmen something to keep us off his trail. Yet we have to keep the pressure on to get to the third brother, go to the slashmen and see what you can find on them. You should know the dangers of their attacks so your experienced with that, if you do happen to find the second piece of the letter bring it back to me quickly I don't want them to catch on to us. So you better get going I don't want the third brother on the move from this place, remember if you do find something good come back to me as fast as you can.|_ Saluting Anthony went to fight some Fox Slashmen.

Walking down the street he had to be quick about finding the second clue, yet he had to be careful about not getting hurt by their attacks. Going down the street a little further he found them sharpening their swords softly, trying a sneak attack would not be the best solution right now. Trust me the slashmen spotted him and came to him quickly, although he would rather do something else he had to fight them to get the clue. Already this wasn't going to be easy now since their blades were sharp, after a good twenty minutes he finally got something of them. From the looks of the piece of paper it looked like the main part of the letter, maybe his higher rank Jadeflower can make out what it means. Going back to him he had the strange note in his hand, when Jadeflower saw it he knew this was the second piece to the letter. Now that they have two pieces they needed the last piece, for when they get that piece they will know who he's writing to.

 _|Good job on getting the second piece of the letter Anthony, it says that he wants someone to get all the valuables to his location. The treasures that he was supposed to get from the first place was cut short, now the older brother wants this process to pick up now that the marines stopped that quickly. However we still don't know who he's writing to I'm afraid, we need one last clue, and that my friend is the beginning of the letter itself. Once we have that we'll have the name of the third brother, when we get he that will leave only the older brother left to deal with. When we take the older brother out we'll be able to get to Peter Slash, he wont be captured easily so he might flee to another place in that matter. However let's focus on finding out who controls things out here first, we need the last piece of the letter to find out who it is. The musketeers are around here a few blocks down they might have the piece, remember watch out for their long range attacks an they will not be a problem. When you get the piece bring it to me I'll see who the brother is, yet we cant don't it if your standing there Anthony. I need you to get that clue so we can continue out here quickly, don't worry I'll make sure no one follows you.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find the fox musketeers.

Walking down the street Anthony had to be a bit cautious at times, the musketeers can attack him from any direction so he has to keep his guard up. He threw something to get there attention so he could attack them, once they fell for it he went to attack them without fail. Yet even though it worked doesn't mean the battle wasn't easy one bit, they weren't going to fall for it again. After a good twenty minutes he finally finished the battle and got the last piece, Jadeflower might know the name of the last piece of the letter. Going back to Jadeflower he gave him the piece of paper to connect the letter, with a smile Jadeflower knew it was that old rascal all along.

 _|Well if the third brother isn't Mitchel Claw he's been out her all this time, Jeremy was writing letters to him so he could get away soon. Yet since we have the letter he doesn't know about this one bit, this will allow us to sneak attack him in his tower. Yet I want to be careful about doing that plan, Mitchel knows when he gets sneak attacked so you might want to get ready for his battle. Once Mitchel is defeated we can finally focus on his brother Jeremy at last, tomorrow meet me at Parque das Nações as soon as the sky turns blue from dawn so we can get to work. Once Jeremy is out the way we can head to Peter Slash quickly, yet I think we need to focus on our friend Mitchel first for now. There is no time for us to wait any long Anthony, you need to defeat Mitchel for this place to be clean at last. Once you defeat him report back to me on the good news, I'll tell you what to expect on the next mission.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find Mitchel Claw.

This wasn't going to be easy since he was indeed a handful to deal with, he was a great musketeer so he will be on his toes for this. Once he got to his place he had his brigade ready for battle, going inside the place he nearly got hit by his musket shot. This was a great way to introduce himself by nearly hitting him, yet from his first musketeer battles he's going to get used to this. Without hesitating his brigade got ready to fight the last brother roughly, after a good twenty minutes he finally defeated Mitchel at last. Now only the older brother remains in their sights, yet he didn't forget to go back to Corporal Jadeflower to tell him the good news about this.

 _|Well done, Anthony! You've become a great help out here in the first world, yet you shouldn't be overconfident about these things. Remember this is the first world some battle may take like twenty minutes, yet this is getting you prepared for the harder worlds that you will most likely see. Yet we must focus on this place first we can skip things at a time like this, now with Mitchel's defeat Jeremy will most likely think they he's getting his ship ready. Sadly we put a damper on those plans that he had, we will most likely give him a surprise in Parque das Nações. Once their we will be able to get the items back from him to the royal family, however your not going there in your condition you have to many injuries. You need a good nights rest for your work out here today, luckily there is a rest area behind me so you can sleep for the night. Once morning comes meet me in Parque das Nações so we can get to work, and thanks again for the work you've done with us.|_ Saluting Anthony left the area to get a good nights rest.

Patrick closed the book slowly as he too was getting ready for bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be determined...Perhaps waiting is our best option now.


	15. Episode 14

_March 15, 1815 Hartugal_

Episode 14: The Final Brother! in Parque das Nações

Anthony was already up in Parque das Nações ready to start his mission, it' wasn't going to be easy since they were dealing with the last brother. Yet together with Jadeflower they might be able to beat him out here, however they were going to have to do some work in order to get to him. Once Anthony got to Jadeflower it was time to get to work quickly, they don't want Jeremy catching on to their plans quickly. Trust me when Jeremy finds out the marines are here hen would most likely run, yet for the most part things were a bit secretive.

 _|Good you've finally made it out here on time Anthony, now let's begin on finding Jeremy in this secret place. In this fort it has many places to hid in when your not lucking, however it does have it security measures so listen well to what I say. In order to get to Jeremy your going to have to unlock each gear sections, its doesn't use a combination but you will need to put in a number code in order to get through each spot. Each section carries a special code so write it down quickly, the number combination have to be entered in the correct order and you have to have the right lever nob to do it. However you wont be able to do that at the moment I'm afraid, you seen those nobs are hidden in each tower guarded by his men. Each key works with a different tower out here my friend I know this, I was born out here so I know my way around these parts. The first key you will need is the Ruby encrusted key Anthony, there is a mixed bag of fighters so your going to have to fight them all to get the key. Well you better get started we have no time to waste out here now, don't worry I'll make sure no one tries to sneak attack you while you work.|_ Saluting Anthony went to fight some pirates out here.

This wasn't going to be easy at all since mixed bags contain hard stuff, as hard stuff I mean swashbucklers and musketeers he has to fight now. Yet if he was going to get the key he better start right now, he didn't know which group to stat with so he took the hardest first. Swashbucklers weren't easy to deal with but he had to do it, after a good twenty nine minutes he finally found the key on one of the groups. However once he got the key he couldn't just go straight there get the combination, he went back to Jadeflower for his next set of instructions. If he went to get the combination now he wouldn't know what to do, the lever nob will be something else he talks about. It maybe a small nob however it's going to be helpful, so he'd better listen to what his higher rank says.

 _|Good you've got the key now listen to me Anthony this is important, now that you have the key you can investigate the first tower now. When you defeat everyone in the tower the number combination will appear to you, yet that not the only thing that will come to you. In a tiny box will be the lever nob you'll get nicely, to you it may not seem like anything but that's going to help you a lot. The pirates took the nobs off the levers so that we wouldn't be able to pull on them, even though the level is steel grabbing the small part would hurt your hand heavily. Besides the only way to pull at it is from the nob point, once you get it twist the nob back in place for you to pull the lever. However you must put the number combination in first before you can, so you better get going I'll go head of you when you open the first gate.|_ Saluting Anthony went to the first tower out here.

Anthony put the first key in the tower to unlock the door, he was hoping that there weren't swashbucklers in her for him to fight. Sadly they were a good bit in her making his job a lot harder than normal, yet if he wants to get the combination he'd better defeat these guys. After a good thirty minutes he finally was able to defeat them with some scratches, the combination appeared so he wrote it down fast to get out of the place...but not before grabbing the nob as well. Once he got to the first gate he put the correct combination in and twist the nob in place, pulling the lever the gate opened with Jadeflower running through the next section quickly. Once Anthony went through he was going to meet up with Jadeflower again, this time this combination had six numbers for him to figure out. However things here was going to be a tad bit different for him, Jadeflower might help him if he explains this gate.

 _|Good now were on to the second gate now in this place, be careful this one goes a tad bit different than then first one did. However I will talk about that when you get the key, there are some buccaneers walking down the path some blocks down. You'll need to defeat them to find the one holding the key to the next tower, those buccaneers will give you trouble but you can manage them well. Once you get the key come back to me pronto so I can tell you about the gate, trust me you don't want to run trough this one blinded. Well you've better get to work we need to get Jeremy fast, no tell what he will do if he finds out were are out here so you'd better get started.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find the buccaneers.

Walking down the path he spotted them getting things together, Anthony surprised them heavily with a sneak attack Jadeflower mastered. Although he still learning this does help getting them on their toes, however they are bulky so they'll probably recover and be ready to fight him. After a good twenty nine minutes he finally got the key from them, yet he needed to get back to Jadeflower really quickly now. For he said that this gate does something a tad bit different than the firs and last gate, doing it the wrong way may lead to more harm than good.

 _|Good you've got the second key to the next tower Anthony, now listen to me will for this is how this gate works. In the second tower instead of getting the numbers in a straight line they will be vertical, meaning you might not know what order to put them in. However let me help you with that one right now, when you see the numbers come up start with the number on the bottom right first Anthony. That one will be the first number you use my friend so that makes things easier for you, once you do that write the other number next to it for the second one. You will be going from right to left to put the order of numbers in, don't forget to get the nob so you can pull the lever as well. Now that I've told you this you got to go get that combination now, don't worry I'll make sure no one follows you Antony. Once you open this gate there will be one more left for us to deal with, so let's be quick about things and get that combination.|_ Saluting Anthony went to the second tower.

Anthony got to the next tower holding the key in his hands, unlocking it he went inside to see who was guarding the place. Sure enough he was attacked by the men guarding the place well, even though he had his brigade it wasn't easy at all. What tricks they hold will certainly help them out a lot, yet Anthony didn't give up just yet he was going to get to Jeremy no matter what. The battle continued they were defeated in twenty or more minutes, the numbers showed up in a vertical line as Jadeflower stated. Getting his paper he wrote down the numbers from right to left making the code finally readable. However he almost forgot about nob on his way out, luckily his brigade reminded him about it quickly. Once he got tot he gate he put in the number combination correctly, putting the nob on the lever he pulled it to activate the door. As the gears turned the door opened allowing Jadeflower to speed ahead to the last gate, Anthony thought that he was going to fight more henchman to get the key from them. Surprisingly the last door's key is held by the royal family in the palace, so that tower is always unlocked allowing them to get their. However that doesn't mean the enemies will nicely hand over the combination, they are going to have to fight them for it.

 _|Now we are at the last gate after this we will be able to get Jeremy, this tower key is kept with the royal family so its still unlocked. However be cautious I don't know what they plan to do when you get there, this time the combination will be short like the first gate. So make sure you type in in correctly to get the gate to open, once Jeremy is out of the way we can make our way to Harewing Palace. I have a big hunch that Peter Slash and his goons are there causing havoc, yet he doesn't know about how we've cleared most of his baddies so that's the good things. Yet let's focus on Jeremy first before anything else, once you open the door go straight to his place to fight him. We have to be quick about him he's the most cunning fox as they come, he we don't hurry he might get away and that will be more trouble for us. Yet I don't see no harm as going fast for things, but once you get the combination write it down so you can put it in. Don't forget to get the nob to pull the lever so you can open the door, yet you should already know that by now...its best for you to get going.|_ Saluting Anthony went to the last tower.

Waling their he went inside the tower to see what was there, before he got hit Chao-Xiang was able to hit a pirate before the attack. That was indeed a close one as Anthony got startled for a little bit, yet he managed to relax and focus on the fight that was in front of him. After a good twenty five minutes he was able to defeat them all, getting a piece of paper he wrote the combination down swiftly. Once he got the nob he went back to the lever to put it on, then putting in the combination he pulled the lever and the door opened softly. Anthony hurried to the spot where Jeremy was to plan an attack, knowing Jeremy is a fox sneak attacking him wasn't that smart. Once the coast was clear he went inside to fight the last Claw Brother, I can tell you now that Jeremy wasn't please to see that the marines have ruined their plans. However Anthony wasn't afraid to deal with a trickster like him, yet what he has in store for him was quite a frightening thing. As Jeremy attacked he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, Anthony was dodge heavily not to get slash by his fencing blade. Then when he found his rhythm Anthony was able to dodge his attacks and land a couple, after a good thirty minutes Jeremy was finally defeated at last. Now with this place cleaned up they can focus on Peter Slash, once he finds out what the marines have done he's going to be steaming. Yet before then Jadeflower came up to him with a strong stance, this little marine is surely getting his work done.

 _|Well done, Anthony! Now with this place cleaned up the guards have arrested the Claw Brothers, now all we have to do is get to the Palace to stop Peter Slash. However I do have a feeling that he will leave to escape our eyes once again, yet I don't expect anything different from a pirate like Peter. He's got friends in high places so if this is a failure for he can go to them for help, so I wont expect him to stay and fight things out with us his minions will do it. The next place he'll go I've no tell where it will be my friend, yet I wont send you there right now Anthony your scared up. You don't want to get into a battle injured especially if its Peter Slash, there is a rest place out here so you will be able to sleep tonight. Once morning comes meet me at the palace when the sun is up, if were lucky we might be able to catch Peter Slash off guard. However will worry about that tomorrow you need some rest anyway, you've did a great job out here in Hartugal Anthony...thanks for helping us out in this place.|_ Saluting Anthony went to rest up.

Patrick closed the book as he prepared to do some work from school, what will happen with Anthony's first meeting with Peter Slash is unclear...perhaps waiting will revile more to us.


	16. Episode 15

_March 16, 1815 Hartugal_

Episode 15: Hartugal is cleaned up! Sadly Peter Slash gets away

Anthony was already up with the two higher ranking officers he was working with, now that the places are cleaned up they have to get Peter Slash. However they do knew that Peter Slash wasn't going to stay with them during the whole battle, but they needed to clear out the palace in order to cleanse Hartugal of it's pirate problems. Anthony was listening to his higher ranks about the plan they have, going over it one more time will ensure that it will go without fail.

 _|Alright Anthony it's time for your first test as a marine, Peter Slash is in the palace getting the valuables from the place. For the most part he doesn't know that we've taken out his goons, yet he'll find out soon enough when he sees you with us. The royal family's men are trying to protect the palace now, yet they don't know the full devilish ways of Peter Slash. Now there are many sections of the palace so were going to split up for now, however you might want to look through each of them to find him. If you are able to find Peter Slash call to us quickly so we can help out, do not try to fight him on your own Anthony he will destroy you. Even if your a marine your still inexperienced in dealing with that person, so remember call to us or shout so we can hurry to you. Now let's get going we have this place to clean up now, let's go we all have no time to waste here.|_ Saluting Anthony went off to search for Peter Slash.

Walking through the halls he was making sure to hear words, for if he hears someone speaking he knows that it's Peter Slash. As he took one step he heard him through the second doorway to the other hall, once Peter saw he gave a dark grin knowing that he is very much new to the marines. For the moment Peter thought he had some easy pray to kill, yet it was cut short when Anthony shouted bring the other marines here. His face turned cold knowing that his places here are ruined, yet that doesn't mean his friends cant help him with other stuff in the spiral. For him Hartugal was a failure that he underestimated this young marine named Anthony, yet the next time he wont be so lucky in the other battles.

 _-Well this is a complete failure now I'll take my leave now of this place, oh but don't worry my friends shall finish you all off for me. Just because you can stop my plans doesn't mean you can catch me, yet Anthony I did underestimate you so you have this small little victory. However you should be worried my friend next time wont be so easy, better yet next time wont bring you another victory. I have friends in high places so you better come prepared little marine, sometimes your higher ranks cant save you from the harsh punishment you'll receive. And I know it was you who moved the girl back to her mother so I'll let that slide for now, but remember a pirate hates a marine that meddles in their affairs. Until then I wish you all ado until next battle ta-ta...Aahahahahah!-_ Peter Slash left the palace to get on his ship.

They knew he was going run as soon as they other marines came, but there was no time for them to thing about things. The other pirates took over for Peter ready to put an end to the marines for good, since they ruined their plans for Hartugal they'll get their revenge on the three marines. However that wasn't a good idea at the moment as I can tell you that, even though Anthony's brigade wasn't high leveled the other two were. Anthony did well against the weaker ones yet the other two got the rest, this went on for quite some time since there were a lot of pirates there. After a good thirty minutes all of the pirates were defeated, finally Hartugal was cleaned up for good this time. As the some marines came to take the pirates they arrested, the royal family spoke to the three marines that helped out...they might even know where Peter Slash is heading.

 _|Oh thank you so much for helping us out with the foxes in Hartugal, now with them gone we can finally relax and get our work done in peace. With our valuables returned to us we will keep high security in case the foxes come back, that pirate was a rotten person I can tell you that my friends. I did overhear him speaking about his friends in Cat's Town, if I'm smart I think he's heading to Purratia. That place is another cat place we're friends with their governor so their in for trouble, however to get their you need the Fuchsia Starstone to get there. Sadly I don't have one in my possession if you were going to ask that, yet that doesn't mean I wont root this young marine on in stopping him. Oh this pirate king you speak of is a horrible person indeed, you see I also overheard Peter Slash say that he used to work for an Avery person. The pirate king wanted stuff from our place so he sent the pirate here, yet now that he knows that you guys stopped him he'll be upset about things. But enough about that we don't need to worry ourselves right now, I once again thank you all for helping my world here...Farewell for now.|_ the higher ranks left the area as Anthony left for the docks.

It was sunset Anthony was about to head back to Seala now, yet he was talking to his higher rank Michel Jadeflower at the time. He was pleased on how Anthony held himself in battle today, even though he isn't good yet doesn't mean he wont get better with time. Although he was young Jadeflower saw a little bit of Daniel in him, yet will he be come as good as his father is yet to be seen.

 _|Well done Anthony you've did well in your first world, yet there are many others out there so you must be prepared for them. I can tell that your getting better with time as you go on from here, the battles were long but it helped you gain some experience with the pirates. I'll send a report to Grand General Sharptalon on how you helped us, don't worry about resting my friend as you sail you'll be able to get some sleep. Now head back to Seala the Grand General with speak with you soon, thanks for everything little man your going to get better each battle you get...Dismissed!|_ Saluting Anthony went back to Seala to report back to Sharptalon.

For the moment things looked pretty peaceful for now, yet somewhere else someone was apologizing for something. It was Peter Slash kneeling before the pirate king, he didn't mean to fail him so much. Yet Robertson didn't let that keep them down for the moment, you see he didn't expect them to lose that easily so their victory means nothing to him now.

 _-Don't feel down Peter we didn't expect them to be defeated so easily, let them celebrate their victory for now I will defeat them. As I Robertson pirate king will put an stop to them once and for all. Just because they defeated you once doesn't mean they wont do it again, go to Purratia I'll send some much needed help there. Those marines are playing with fire now from the looks of things, and remember if you play with fire you'll most likely get burned...Heheheheeh!-_ Darkness will coming again and this time it was much strong than it was the last time.

Patrick closed the diary on the first part of forefathers adventures, what will happen to Anthony in new worlds is yet to be seen perhaps waiting might be our best option.


	17. Episode 16

_March 18, 1815 Seala_

Episode 16: Giving the Report! A bit of good news and bad

Anthony was finally in Seala to report to Grand General Sharptalon, going to his office he saw Anthony coming up from the distance. He was going to give him the report about Hartugal, although it wasn't what they hoped they did get two good things out of it.

 _|Anthony this wasn't the news I was hoping to come from Hartugal, yet I didn't find it surprising that Peter Slash would leave so quickly. However we did get those foxes that were causing the royal family so much trouble, not only that we've got Abigail back from peter's grip so that's a good thing. However the king did mention something about Cat's Town while he was speaking, so he has to be near Purratia to my knowledge which isn't good at all. Now if we can lock him in one spot we might get him, yet that's easier said than done from our standpoint alone my friend-|_ Sharptalon looked up to see a fencer coming towards him.

This person was to be a new brigade member for Anthony at the time, yet he said something that got the grand generals attention real quick. Once he spoke of the pirate king Sharptalon sat up quickly, Anthony didn't know about this pirate king so he also turned to listen in on what he has to say.

 _|Grand general, sir! I was walking through Hartugal making some last minute checks, I didn't happen to see Peter Slash out here at night time. Yet he was kneeling to someone at the moment I didn't know what it was for, secretly I spied looking behind a box of crates at the time. Then I saw him the pirate king looking at Peter Slash, I didn't hear their conversation but I did hear him mention about being Avery's best man. So I happen to know that the pirate king is getting revenge on Seala, where he is located I have no idea for short at the moment but I don't know tis not good. Purratia sir has been getting hit hard by those dog pirates worse than Felindon did, I came here to give you the letter from the high ranking officer Corporal James Snowswan. He's in dire need of aid there even with his two soldiers they aren't doing so well, maybe we can do something about this sir?|_ Sharptalon looked up nodding.

Sharptalon got out the Fuchsia Starstone that he received from Victoria as a gift, they were about to put it to good use now. They have to get to Purratia to help the governor out there with the dog pirates, trust me they are much harder there than when Daniel faced them in his time. However there was no time to remember the past that moment, they had some work to do so they have to get started.

 _|Anthony this is Richard Steelmen he is a fencer that helps during our missions, he will be coming along with you as you head to Purratia now. I also want you to speak to Corporal James Snowswan to see what you can do, we need all the help we can get when dealing with Peter Slash. You'll need the Fuchsia Starstone in order to get there Anthony, luckily we got it from Victoria as a gift for helping her out. It will take you three dats for you to get there from here, so you'll wont have to worry about not sleeping during your trip. I wish you heavens sped on your journey there, yet be careful about the pirates they are a sneaky bunch that wont play by the rules.|_ Saluting Anthony left the office to head for Purratia.

Things looked nice for him as he got on his ship to sail away, yet little did he know someone else was ready to give him a little trouble Peter Slash was with his friend Joseph Sharpshot at the time, he didn't mention the marines yet he found out about them from the pirate king himself.

 _"Peter I see that those marines give you a tough time there, I guess they aren't playing around with us this time. Why don't they just let us have some fun for once, I mean we're pirates we steal things because we want to."_ Peter Slash looked back knowing how he felt.

 _-Sadly that a marine's nature Joseph so you better get used to it, but don't worry we'll be having fun again soon once we take them out. The thing I hate more than a backstabber is a goodie two shoes person, they try to protect other that cant take care of themselves. Those marines are going to learn that lesson really soon, yet let's keep moving we need to get to the Starwish Skyways in Purratia-_ New enemies seem to come when you enter new worlds.

Patrick closed the book as he went outside to do some chores, what will happen to Anthony in the new world is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be the best solution now.


	18. Episode 17

March 21, 1815 Purratia

Episode 17: Dobar Dan! Welcome to Purratia

Anthony was happily sailing in the Starwish Skyways as he approached Purratia, the wind felt good on his face as he sailed along. Once he got their he part at the docks to get off of the ship, however he was approached by another marine at the time. This was probably the high ranking officer here that ask for help, greeting him he also stated that his place is nothing to sneeze at from a long shot.

 _|Welcome young marine it's good of you to make it here, I'm Corporal James Snowswan its good to meet you if you were going to say that. I must warn you that Hartugal is nothing compared to Purratia its really tough here. My two other marines Lieutenants Julie Starmist and Jeffery Raindancer are here as well, even with the three of us were having trouble here. Were spread so then with the pirates were having a hard time now, yet that doesn't mean your noting toing to do your part. The governor is standing at the fountains at shining square, he'd love to speak to you right now so you better get a move on Anthony. His name is Branimir Swiftclaw he's waiting for you right now, so you'd better get going to get prepared for you missions now.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find Branimir Swiftclaw.

Walking down the street he saw him looking a bit frantic at the time, with everything out here a bit haywire who wouldn't go a bit cray now. However one he saw Anthony he sighed with relief knowing someone is helping, introducing himself he asking for the marines assistance out here in their world.

 _|Hello you must be the new marine they sent here, my name is Branimir Swiftclaw the governor of the beautiful lands of Purratia. The dog pirates have came back to hit us again ever since Avery's defeat, the marines kept it safe here for quite some time now. Yet the dog pirates have gotten annoyed with the marines stopping them, they decided to hit are place harder than our sister city Felindon. They are much harder out here and will do may tricks to fool you, so I advise you to be on your toes for the most part. I have a good friend in Osijek named Dubravko Tigereye, that place has been hit heavily and he wanted some help with his place. however it's night time now and its much to dangerous for you to venture out, even we cats are scared since those dogs have robbed us as we sleep in our beds. There is a rest area for you to use if you are a bit tired, oh when you do wake up please go to Dubravko so you can help him out there.|_ thanking the governor for his kindness he went off to sleep for the night.

Someone else knew about the marines being here as well, and that person was Christina Steeldancer to be exact. She was one of Peter Slash's friends out here doing their dirty work, yet she knew this situation wasn't going to be good.

 _-the marines are here now this might put an end to our plans, well I better tell Peter about this right now. He wont be happy about this about what I have to say to him. yet he'll find a way to deal with them...I hope-_ She went off to tell her friends quickly as the night slowly gleamed.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he went to sleep, what will happen to Anthony is know quite known for sure...but the cloud of mysteries will be cleared soon.


	19. Episode 18

_March 22, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 18: Hard knocks! in the streets of Osijek

Anthony was walking down the streets of Osijek quietly, this place had a creepy look to it since the pirates came along here. He was suppose to meet Dubravko Tigereye to help him out in this place greatly, it was big and Anthony had no experience in this place. Once he got there Dubravko Tigereye looked up with a smile on his face, finally help was coming to his home where the pirates has gone rapid here.

 _|Oh hello you must be the marine my friend was speaking of, its good to meet a young person trying his luck out here. my name is Dubravko Tigereye yet I think my friend has told you that already, oh this is horrible the dog pirates have came back after their defeat. This street has historic monuments out here that they might destroy, someone have been stealing items from our museum for quite some time. There is a person that leads this group of people out here in my peaceful street, we don't know who he is but that will surely change for us really soon. In order to do that were going to need some clues to start with, and I know happily where we can get our first clue from Anthony. The Sharp Barkers are not far from here from our location, I think they are about four blocks down from where we are at. Go fight a few of them to see what you can get from them. however you must be extremely careful about these swashbucklers, these guys aren't the foxes that you faced in Hartugal they are much worse. Once you get something come back to me so I can take a look at it, yet you wont be doing it by standing there so you better get going.|_ Nodding Anthony went off to find some sharp barkers.

However before he could do that someone came up from his ranks, Amy Windsmith was born out here so she can help Anthony a lot in this place. Coming up she offed him some help for this place out here, however he needed to switch her to second in command to do that.

 _"Anthony this place is big so your going to need the help all the help you can get, try switching me to second in command I was born in this street so I know it well. Once you do that you'll wont have to be care of a new mission, come let's get to work on finding those clues."_ Anthony switched his crew members to make Amy Windsmith second in command.

Walking down the street Anthony felt uneasy for a good bit, the Sharp Barkers were know for their sneak attack so he was very nervous. As Anthony took one step one of them attack him so fast he didn't know he was hit, he found out when a tiny bit of blood came down from his face. It wasn't a bad cut but it did start to bleed making things worse, luckily he wiped the little drop from his face allowing him to fight. This wasn't going to be easy so he has to be careful about them, after a good thirty five minutes he finally defeated them with a few cuts and scrapes. He found a strange peace of paper that had an address on it, maybe Dubravko Tigereye might know if he takes it to him now. Once he got to his spot he gave him the address for him to examine, sadly he didn't know where this was since this was the first piece of the clue.

 _|Sorry Anthony I don't know much about this little thing, I did see an address so this is going to be our first clue to be exact. I can make it out a little bit but it seems its a part of another piece of paper, we have to find all the piece in order to make out the address well. So your going to go fight some more dog pirates to do it, and the second ones are know as the Growling Brutes they aren't far from my location. They are of your school so this wont be easy for you Anthony, however I have the upmost faith that you will able to defeat them. I'll take a look at the clue once you bring it to me Anthony, don't worry I'll make sure no one tried to ambush you while your on your missions out here.|_ As he did a small Nod he went to find the Growling Brutes.

Knowing that they were buccaneers didn't make this mission easy, yet with a fencer in his brigade this should make the job a bit easier. Walking down the street he finally found them breaking into shop to steal things, once he got close they saw him with some of his brigade. They weren't the most bit pleased about this. They were bulky with the good amount of armor they had on them now, yet Anthony and his brigade manage with all the tools they had. After a good thirty one minutes he finally found something on them, it was another piece this time it gave the other part of the address. Now he needs to give this to Dubravko Tigereye right away, going to him he gave him the other piece of the clue. Although it was the full address they still didn't know who leads them, then as he looked at the clue he saw the initials "T.C" on them. Dubravko Tigereye smiled knowing that they finally got the person that's controlling everything, it was time for Anthony to finish the last part out here.

 _|Great job, buddy! We've finally got the person that's controlling things out here, the person is named Terrance Collie a nasty person to be exact. He's in one of the storage places out here right now, its about good walk from our location so you'll get some work done. Be careful this guys is a great swashbuckler when it comes to battle, he will use tricks that are more cunning that your first battles. I've seen him fight so he wont be an easy person to beat, you'd better hope he doesn't hit you heavily my friend. However I find good faith that you can defeat him, besides once he's out the way we can finally get some peace and quite out here. However you wont be doing that if your just standing in one spot, go fight him so we can breath a little easier tonight Anthony.|_ Doing a quick nod Anthony went to find Terrance Collie.

Walking down the street he found a strange looking building in the distance, this was probably the storage place that Dubravko Tigereye spoke of. Reaching the spot he went to the door calling his men to come quickly, once they got inside Terrance turned to find a marine in the place he was doing work. However he didn't find it please that Anthony was here disturbing him, not only that he might have some secrets that he could share so its best to fight him. Dubravko Tigereye told him before he went that he might be hiding something, so he going to have defeat him in order to get some information. Going into battle you know your quite nervous when fighting a swashbuckler, after a good thirty seven minutes he finally beat Terrance Collie. The marines didn't say away knowing they wanted some answers, not wanting to get hurt any more Terrance spoke to them without hesitation.

 _-Ok you noisy marines I'll tell you what I know about the raids here, Peter Slash and his friends came here to get some stuff for the pirate king. The golden items here are of great value to him in a way, plus he said some of the items that the marine gave back to them were stolen by Avery first. It seems that he wants to start where Avery left off, yet you wont be able to defeat him...you marines never will!-_ arresting him he left the storage place.

Going back to Dubravko Tigereye he told him everything Terrance said, looking at Anthony he didn't find this too surprising at all.

 _|The pirate king is giving you all problems just like us, it seems that he wont be easy to deal with this time around. However we can focus on him at a later time, yet thanks for helping us out in this place. Now with him out of the way we can finally get some peace and quite, yet your job isn't finished just yet Anthony I'm afraid. There are many streets besides mine out here as you know, I do have friends on other streets that need help. My good friend Jadranko Persian is on lives in the streets of Split, it has gotten worse there the pirates haven't given him a break. However I cant send you there now Anthony your hurt good, besides that cut could use a good healing up with some sleep. Don't worry you can get up tomorrow to meet him, oh and thanks again for helping us out here._ | thanking him for his kindness he went to rest up.

Patrick closed the book on anther chapter since it was nightfall, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting will show us more.


	20. Episode 19

_March 23, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 19: Dangers ahead! Into the streets of Split

Anthony was a walking down the streets in Split after a good rest last night, he's a bit jumpy since this place is know for its sneak attacks. Once he got to the spot where Jadranko Persian was they could get to work, this place needed a good cleaning up and with his help they can do that.

 _|Oh hello there I didn't see you come up to meet me, yes I am the one they call Jadranko Persian however we don't have time for greetings. This place has been hit hard ever since the pirates came along here, this Peter Slash person has given us nothing but grief ever since he came here. Not only that he has brought the dog pirates here to help him with his trouble making, however I know that one of the leaders are hidden from our sights. Your going to be looking for clues to help us out, for clue wise I think I know where you can start searching. For once I saw some Rover Marksmen walking down the street, they are a couple of blocks down from my location you wont miss them. Be weary they are know to be quick on the trigger with they hawk like eyes, so I would advise you to watch your toes since they will know your coming. If you happen to find something on them come straight to me, I see what I can make out of what thing you brought to me. Your not going yo do that if your just standing there doing nothing, I need that clue so you better get going and get that clue we need.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find some Rover Marksmen.

Walking down the street he felt a little nervous for the moment, since these guys are marksmen they can attack you in any direction. Once he got to their area it seemed a bit too quite for his taste, as he took one step a bullet nearly hit his foot. Sure enough it was the marksmen finding him at the time, now that they know he's here wont make things a bit easier. However if he wants that clue he going to have to fight them, and knowing full well that their attack can hurt a lot. After a good thirty one minutes he finally found something on them, it was some sort of strange medallion, he didn't know who it belongs to so he went back to Jadranko Persian. Maybe he might know who's this medallion belongs to when he gives it to him, giving him the medallion he looked at it very closely. However sadly this didn't belong to the dog pirates, however there was a clue you see this medallion was actually a pocket watch. Inside of the pocket watch was a clue to read for the moment, he examined it to see who did it belong to.

 _|Hmm it says here that a pirate is planning a secret raid somewhere, where it is I don't know for sure at the moment. Never the less if a pirate is planning now its not a good thing, although this is a piece of a clue the pocket watch is the best one. You see this pocket watch might belong to one of Peter Slash's buddies, so if we can stop him we can get to Peter Slash soon my friend. However we need to focus on this street first which means we need another clue, I know that the Snarling Strongmen aren't far from my location Anthony. They are a few blocks down, they are in your school so this will take a bit long for you to get rid of them. However you should be able to find something useful on them bring it back to me, I bet the too papers are connected to each other. If my hunch is correct I think that one of his pirate buddies are dong some damage in Slavonski Brod, if that's the case then we might have to deal with him as well as the dog pirates. Yet for the mean time let's focus on getting the next clue, don't worry I'll make sure no one follows you around.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find the Snarling Strongmen.

Fighting buccaneers can be a pain since they are heavily armored, yet with a fencer they can bypass their armor and do damage. Spotting them they came rushing towards him with a slow little pace, well at least they weren't swashbucklers with there blade attacks. Even though they were bulky he managed to fight them well, yet that doesn't mean other battle will go that easy for him. After a good thirty four minutes he finally defeated them, he did find something strange on them. Jadranko Persian might know about this since its another small piece of paper, going back to him he gave him the paper to examine. Sadly this wasn't what he wanted at the moment, this means they need to find one more clue to get it completed.

 _|Anthony this wasn't the thing that I wanted but it will do, it connects to some other pirate besides Peter Slash. It says here that there are two other pirates that are helping him now, however that doesn't mean we wont be able to stop them buddy. This is only the second part of the clue we need one more in order to solve this case, the last piece of paper might contain the person that leads these guys. To find the last one your going to have to fight some Barking Slashmen, they are at the last part of the street near the full storage place you wont miss them. Be careful about those guys their attacks are viscous if your not careful about things, however I find good faith that you will be able to find the last piece of the puzzle for us. Once you find it come back to me at once so I can look at it, I'll examine it to see what I can make out of it clearly. Then we can focus on the baddie who is causing us so much trouble out here, but first you need to get that clue so we can find out who is doing it...so you better getting going Anthony.|_ Although they were tough Anthony went to fight some Barking Slashmen.

Walking down the street he knew this battle is one that he hated, yet in order to get the clue he's going to have to do the job. Once he got to their spot he looked around with caution at the moment, just then they came out of no where to sneak attack him. Luckily his brigade was able to attack a few of them to easy the tension, yet that doesn't mean the battle wont be easy at all for them. After a good thirty eight minutes he finally found something on them, going back to Jadranko Persian he gave him the tiny piece of paper he had. Smiling Jadranko Persian knew finally who it was at the time, however beating him was more difficult than on thinks.

 _|Well if it isn't our friend Richard Shepard he's been a menace to us, now that we know that he's doing all this trouble we can defeat him. However that is easier said that done I'm afraid, you see he will cheat if you try to attack him directly. To make matters worse for you he's a swashbuckler making things harder, attacking him wouldn't be smart so I would attack his men first. Once you do that his cheats wont work on you that time, then you can unleash your attacks on him. Yet he can attack you as well so make sure you come prepared for the battle, but I know that you can do this task Anthony no problem. Remember just because they are a class advantage doesn't mean victory, if you find his weak points things will turn around in your favor. Well your not going to beat him by just standing there my friend, go defeat him then come back to me I'll talk to you before night fall.|_ Nodding Anthony wet to find Richard Shepard.

He was located at the unused storage place not far from their location, once he reached his place he got his brigade set to battle. Going inside he saw Richard wasn't going to be playing around with his men present. If they deal with his men first Richard wont be able to us his cheats on them, this was going to take some time since most of his warriors were swashbucklers as well. After a good forty five minutes he finally defeated, although Anthony had some cuts on him he was able to rid this place of him. Going back to the spot where Jadranko Persian he smiled happily, with him go peace can come to this street.

 _|Thanks for helping us out in this street Anthony, now with Richard gone we can breathe a little easier knowing that no good mutt is gone. However just be cause your done here doesn't mean your done with our world, some other places out here need your help as well so your going to see them as well. My brother Ljubomir Persian lives on the street named Zagreb, that place has been hit hard ever since the pirates came to that place. However I'm not sending you there just yet its night time, plus your cuts will do more harm than good if you fight right now. There is a rest area near the fountain two blocks down, you can rest there tonight to get your strength up. Once tomorrow comes you get up and meet my brother in Zagreb, oh and thanks again for helping us.|_ Anthony thanked the man for his kindness before he left to rest for the night.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he went to school, what will happen to Anthony is not yet seen...perhaps waiting will give us more clues.


	21. Episode 20

_March 24, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 20: Getting down to business! In the streets of Zagreb

Anthony was up walking down the streets of Zagreb nervously, out of the streets this had to be one of the most dangerous to walk alone here. Swashbuckler are down here doing work for some pirate now, they already know who is giving the order they just need to find who is receiving them. Once Ljubomir Persian saw Anthony he felt a little bit better out here, now that he's at his location they can finally get to work.

 _|Thank heavens someone has came here to help us out in this place, yes I am Ljubomir Persian however we don't have time for name introductions. Thanks for helping my brother out in his little predicament, yet this time were going to need some big help around here. My brother told me that a pirate is giving orders to a person out here, I also took a look at the pocket watch as well last night. This pocket Watch belongs to his little pirate friend Joseph Sharpshot, he is probably the one doing stuff in Slavonski Brod so he's the one getting some of the valuables here. However were going to need some clues to help us find out who's getting the orders, I saw some Canine Cutlasses not far from my area they may have something we can use. Yes they are of your school but they have more tricks up their sleeves, they will be tough yet I think you can manage with them quite well. Once you get something on them come right back to me, I'll see what I can make out of the clue that you gave me. However you wont get any if were just standing here and talking, go to them we have a lot of work to do out here.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find some Canine Cutlasses.

This wasn't the nicest place to get lost in this street, trust me you'll see a lot of pirates out here that will make things worse. Anthony finally reached their location as they were checking the whereabouts, once they spotted him they attacked full on giving Anthony a little jump that moment. Luckily his brigade gave him some breathing room allowing him to attack, since they were a type of buccaneer this wasn't going to be easy one bit. After a good thirty nine minutes he finally defeated them, he found a strange note addressed to someone that moment. However it was in pieces so he's going to need some more of them to complete it, maybe Ljubomir Persian might know of this if Anthony brings it to him. Going back to Ljubomir Persian he gave him the small piece of paper that he got, sadly even he didn't know what it was at the time.

 _|Sorry Anthony I don't know what to make of this clue you got me, it seems to be some piece of a note that someone wanted to give to. However that isn't going to let us down one bit were going to find the other parts of the note, if we complete the note we can finally find out who is getting the orders at the moment. Yet let focus on completing the note first my friend, were going to need the second clue to find out who is getting the orders now. There are some Growling Privates a few blocks down from our location, they might have the full second piece of the note we can use. If they do then we probably have the person who's controlling things out here, however don't get your hopes up Anthony they might have just the second piece in their grips. If they don't I wont find that surprising the person doesn't want us to find them, yet were going to find them don't worry about that Anthony. Once you find something good come back to me quickly, now you better get going to get that clue we have no time to waste now.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find some Growling Privates.

These guys were Privateers so this will be a new challenge for him, although they weren't strong they have many tricks up their sleeves to use. Once he spotted them they were ready for him greatly, Anthony just hast to be careful for they are the jack of trades when it comes to attacks, yet with his brigade he can manage to even the odds with them. After a good forty minutes Anthony finally defeated them, yet he only got a small piece of paper in return in his battle with them. Going back to Ljubomir Persian he knew this wasn't going to be a good find, but at least they got something to help them along the way. Giving him the clue Ljubomir Persian looked a bit disappointed, however the pirate was smart not to give them the whole clue so quickly.

 _|Well this isn't want we wanted for both of us Anthony, yet it will have to do for the moment as we get the last clue. It gives us a tiny bit of a name however I still cant make it out, but were thankful to just get this clue so we can continue our work here. Hmm we still need the last clue in order to find out, never to fear I have a perfect solution in this. Down the street there are a mixture of enemies, manly swashbucklers and musketeers a couple of blocks down from our location. Go fight them to see what you can receive that can help us out with the name here, if you find anything come right back to me so I can put the last piece together. Once we have that we can defeat that guy who's causing us much harm here, yet we wont be done I'm afraid we'll have our work cut out for us on the next street. We have to defeat Joseph Sharpshot in order to stop him from stealing priceless artwork, that will put a damper on Peter's Slashes place for good. However let's focus on getting the last clue first my friend, you better go fight some we need that clue quickly.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find the dog pirates.

This is something Anthony doesn't really like to fight, yet in order to get the clue he's going to have to do it. Mixture of pirates aren't good if they can do a good bit a damage on you, yet if they are two good groups then the battle will be a bit long. Once he found them the swashbucklers came charging at him, the musketeers stayed behind to do their work from the back. He has to be very careful not to get himself into trouble, for once these guys know this they get ready for the final blow. After a good forty nine minutes he finally defeated them all thankfully, getting a piece of paper Anthony went straight back to Ljubomir Persian. Giving him the piece of paper he quickly put it together with the other two pieces, smiling greatly they finally have the name of the person that has been causing trouble here.

 _|Geez I cant believe I didn't see this guy coming sooner, Jerry Deerhound has been receiving the orders from Joseph Sharpshot. Now that we know he we have to defeat him in order to give Joseph the surprise, Deerhound is located in a storage place some blocks down. He wont cheat on you so that's a good thing to be exact, however he is a good marksmen so you might want to be careful about that as well. Once you defeat him then we will be able get to Sharpshot in Slavonski Brod, when he's gone then you can continue the work with your other marine friends out here. However we need to focus on Jerry Deerhound first at the moment, yet you wont be able to defeat him just by standing here Anthony. Go defeat him so we can all breathe a bit easier, once you do that come back to me I'll tell you about the next street.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find Jerry Deerhound.

After a long walk he finally reached the storage place, once he got prepared he went inside as he almost got hit by a musket attack. This battle wasn't going to be easy since he's a good musketeer, however that doesn't mean Anthony wont beat him in this place. He had a little cut on his face but after this battle he could rest, after a good forty five minutes he finally defeated Jerry Deerhound. Now with this over he went back to his friend Ljubomir Persian to tell him the good news, although he was done with this place doesn't mean that the problem is over for them.

 _|Thanks for helping us out with that troublemaker Jerry Deerhound, now that he's gone we can finally relax knowing that he wont be doing harm to us. However that doesn't mean your done with your work out here I'm afraid, now we have to deal with Joseph Sharpshot in the streets of Slavonski Brod. It's a little tricky there so you will need my help in that place, it has many traps in there that we set to keep the pirates out. However they control them now so you want to be careful, those traps will confuse you so its best to listen to my words carefully when we get there. Yet I wont send you there right now Anthony it's already nightfall, and that injury wont heal if you just keep going. There is a rest area that you can sleep in for the night, you can heal up and feel great for tomorrow morning. Once the sun rises meet me in Slavonski Brod so we can get to work, oh and thanks for everything that you did for us out here.|_ Thanking Ljubomir Persian for his kindness, Anthony left the area to rest for the night.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he was preparing to do some chores, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be determined...perhaps waiting might be our best option.


	22. Episode 21

_March 25, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 21: Dangers Ahead! Into Slavonski Brod

Anthony was already up in Slavonski Brod ready to get started, this place was quite dangerous and tricky since it did have traps. Once he got to Ljubomir Persian they can get down to work out here, Anthony might want to take caution on what he says at the time, this place will be a bit dangerous if he doesn't follow his lead.

 _|Good you've made it out here now we can get to work fixing this place, Slavonski Brod is nicked name trap city for we made these traps to keep the pirates out of here. However now that they control this place they made the traps for us now, which make things a bit harder to work with. Joseph will probably be hiding in the grand cathedral in the last part of the town, however to get to him you need to hit levers on one correctly to open it. The storage places have these levers that actually step on for them to work, yet you must do it in a certain order so that is another hard things. I also want to remind you that to get to the storage places you need an key, making our job much harder than normal so your going to do some fighting. Which key will you get is unknown I will tell you which one you have, the first group of baddies will be mixed so you will have some trouble. I wouldn't stand here and chat all day long. so you better get going and get that key.|_ Nodding Anthony went to go fight some baddies.

A mixture of baddies were hard to deal with if you don't know what you'll get, so Anthony got prepared for a little battle ahead. Yet if he gets the key he doesn't know where it goes to, so its best for him to get back to Ljubomir Persian once he has it. Fining the group they were swashbucklers and privateers, this didn't make it things easier for him one bit so he has to get started now. Fighting these guys was going to take a while so he got ready for them quickly. After a good fifty minutes he finally was able to get the key, this key had a dark coloration on it so he went back to Ljubomir Persian to give it to him. Once he took a look at it he knew that this was the key to the second storage place, so this was indeed the first place to activate the gate lock. However before Anthony goes and fights he needs to listen to him first, since this place can be a bit tricky to deal with.

 _|Great you have the key to the second building well done, now its time to listen for your going to have work cut out for you. This is where the tricky part comes in for you see each building has a trap inside to keep you out, if you do go inside there might be a hidden panel on the floor that activates it. If it does activate your going to meet the warriors that are going to fight you, trust me they wont let you get to the switch easily so your better make sure you fight well. Once you defeat them hit the switch to unlock the first lock, then comeback to me to listen to the next par of the instructions. You don't want to go into places without knowing what hides out there, so its a safe bet to come back to me every time you finish the storage area. You better get going we need to get to Joseph Sharp shot quickly, don't worry I'll make sure no one follows you out here.|_ Nodding Anthony went to the second storage place.

This was going to be a bit tricky so Anthony had his brigade ready, going inside the building Anthony stepped on the trap accidentally. The fighters came out ready to defend the place, the trap was located in the front of the entrance so it was unavoidable. Now with them here he needs to get rid of them all, once he does that he will be able to activate the switch that is in front of him. However this might be a little easier said than done for now, since the fighters were swashbucklers and buccaneers making things a bit harder for him. Luckily his brigade is here with him to ease the pressure of battle, after a good Fifty five minutes he finally defeated them all. Once he did he went to the switch to activate the lock on the gate, with that done he can head to the next building for the next lock. Yet in order to do that he needs a key so he headed back to Ljubomir to get the second part of the instructions, once he reached him he told him of the news which he was happy about greatly.

 _|Good now that the first lock has been used we can head to the second place, now I don't know where the second key is so your gong to do some fighting. I know where you can find the second key my friend the Growling Privateers are not far from here, I bet they have a key that we can use. Be careful they are tough so be prepared about fighting them, if they do have the key bring it to me so I can take a look at it. Remember the locks must be hit in the correct order to open the gate, so don't just go to the other two places without knowing which way to go first. Oh you said that the traps is located at the front when you enter the place, well there is no avoiding that my friend, those pirates really know how to set up for a marine coming in the place. But don't worry they will be out of here once we get this place cleaned up, so it wont last for long this way I will tell you that. I would advise you to get a move on so we can continue, and don't worry nothing going to get you for I'm right here making sure no one tries to sneak attack.|_ Nodding Anthony went off to find some Growling Privateers.

With the privateers you didn't know what to expect from them so he came prepared, they can be a bit tricky if you don't know how to fight them. Once he fond them they were raiding some places for some scrap metal in homes, they didn't expect Anthony to come disturb them that second. Sneak attacking them allowed Anthony to catch them off guard for a second or two, yet they were able to collect themselves and get back to battle. Now with them having their attention wont make things easy for him, yet they might find the key they were looking for soon. After a good fifty minutes he finally got the key off of one of them, it looked like a gold key so he went back to Ljubomir to see what he knows. Giving him the key he examines it for a good bit of time, once he was finished he gave Anthony his next bit of instructions for him to follow.

 _|Well this key is the third one this means the third lock is next, you will fin that place several blocks down so you will be doing some walking. Remember that the trap will activate when you enter the place my friend, that will be a pain but I'm sure that you can handle that situation just fine with your brigade. Now when you are going to deal with that I'll look for the third key, if I do find it I'll give it to you when you come back here. Once we have all the locks used the gate will unlock allowing us to access the port, now be careful Joseph isn't a person that you should take lightly. He can be a bit tricky so make sure that you are ready for him, however let's focus on the second building first we don't want to get ahead just yet. Now get a move one we got to unlock the next lock quickly, I'll look for the third key while you are away.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find the third storage place.

Once he finished this building there will be one more left to deal with, yet what lays in wait for is isn't eve know yet. Anthony will be on his tip toes since this place will be heavily guarded when he arrives, going inside the building he saw more pirates to fight this time around making things a bit difficult now. However if he's going to unlock the gate he's going to have to do it quickly, yet he has to be careful if they are swashbucklers since they can attack you heavily. After a good fifty minutes he finally defeated them all, once he did that he it the switch in the place unlocking the second lock. Now with that there is only one more lock left for him to get, however in order to do that he will need the key for it. Going back to Ljubomir he was going to get his last bit of instructions for him, little did he know was that he found the key that he was looking for.

 _|Good now that is two locks down for our part right now, there is one more lock left for you to do then you will be able to get to Joseph. While you were gone I found the key that one of the pirates dropped out here, that wasn't very smart of them but I manage to take it before he noticed. Now with the key you can go to the first tower its not far from here it should be two blocks down, once you get their make sure you turn on the switch to unlock the last one. Once you do that go straight to Joseph I catch up with you when he's finally out of the picture, when that job is done this place will be finally at peace for once. However let's focus on the last building first before anything else, go on now I'll meet up with you soon so get a move on.|_ Nodding Anthony went to the last storage place.

Anthony got there quickly since it wasn't a long walk for a change, going inside he fought the pirates that were guarding the place heavily. This battle will not go down quickly so Anthony will have his work cut out for him, yet with pirates nothing is every given to you so you have to earn it in battle. After a good fifty five minutes he finally defeated the pirates in here, touching the lever switch he finally was able to unlock the last lock. The gate opened allowing him to enter the place quietly, once he got there he waited for his brigade tog et settled before going inside the building. Once they did he entered to find Joseph Sharpshot looking at him angrily, this little marine has ruined his plans for the last time.

 _-No! I cant believe that a noisy marine would ruin my plans like this, now with my men defeated Peter Slash wont be able to get this stuff to the pirate king. This place is a total failure thanks to you guys, well Peter wont know about this but I will ensure that you all will be destroyed. Marines like you are the reason Avery is gone and life for us is slowly leaving, however with you marines out here we cant seem to get our work done. But don't worry that will all change when your out of the picture, maybe then the grand general might learn to keep his nose out of-"_ Joseph was kicked heavily by Anthony's crane friend Chao-Xiang.

They had had enough of him talking and decided to fight him with his men, this wasn't going to be easy since Joseph has a good eye when it comes to his musket. His men were ready so Anthony had to be extremely careful about them, yet with his brigade he was able to keep a good distance from Joseph, after a good hour he finally was able to defeat Joseph for good this time. There were other marines out here to ready to arrest Joseph for his crimes against Seala, Anthony did that for them as he tied his hands together.

 _"It's over, Joseph! By his upmost majesty you are here by under arrest, my fellow marines here you can take him back to Seala."_ Joseph snarled as they took him away from this place as well as his men.

Ljubomir came up to him smiling as this place was finally cleaned up, yet even Anthony knew his work wasn't done out here for now.

 _|Thanks for helping us out with this place Anthony, now with this part clean you can help your marine friends with the other spots as well. However don't think that Peter Slash doesn't have another pirate buddy that's helping him, you have to be careful about them since they can be a bit tricky to deal with. If you are going to help the other streets then your marine friend is in Karlovac, that place is hectic every since Peter Slash went through that area. However I wont send you there just yet its too dangerous now, also its night time so its best for you to get some rest. Besides those little scratches will heal over night so a good night sleep would hurt, well I'm going back home to my place to sleep as well...oh and thanks again for helping us with this matter Anthony.|_ thanking him for his kindness Anthony went to sleep for the night.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he was going to bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting may give us more options.


	23. Episode 22

_March 26, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 22: Helping Starmist! In Karlovac

Anthony was already up ready to meet Lieutenant Julie Starmist out here, she was trying the best she could however the pirates have cause so much trouble. This place was quite beautiful before the pirates came around, now with all the vandalisms its really hurt this historic place. When Julia looked up she saw Anthony coming from the distance, now with him here she finally get some much needed help. This place is quite strange so Anthony will have to listen to every word she says, it will help them as they work together in this street.

 _|Good you've finally made it out here on time to start your missions, yes if you did ask I'm Julia Starmist however we didn't come here for name introductions. This place has gotten a lot worse since Peter Slash came through here, although you stopped Joseph doesn't mean Peter will go lightly with you. He doesn't know that Joseph is taken out however once you continue on he will probably leave, however I don't think he will be leaving alone again as he did in Hartugal. Whoever leads out here is controlling his men to cause trouble throughout the street, luckily we wont have a hard time finding clues out here so that's a good thing. For the moment I want you to go fight some Barking Brutes they aren't far from here, they have to have something we can use for a clue in our mission. If you do happen to find something come back to me, I'll see what I can make of it when you retrieve the clue. However you aren't going to find anything just talking to me, get a move on we don't have much time and we have to get started now.|_ Anthony hurried off quickly to find the Barking Brutes.

She was quite pushy when she gave orders but she has her reasons to, find the brute wasn't that hard for Anthony for the moment. They were doing their raids on places for their leader out here, once they saw him they all came at him heavily making things difficult for Anthony. They were buccaneers the warrior type as he was a leadsmen, yet with a fencer on his brigade it should make the battle a lot easier for him. After a good fifty five minutes he finally was able defeat them all, he found a shiny thing that he got off one of the brutes. Maybe Julia Starmist might know if he give this thing to her, going back to her location. He gave Julia the item that he found hoping she would know what it, sadly even she didn't know what it was at the time...however that doesn't mean there weren't people around that might know of this thing.

 _|Hmm I'm afraid I don't know this item very well Anthony, even if I have a closer look at the strange marking I don't know who it belongs to. However I think I know a person that can help us out in this place, her name is Dubravka Bluehair she doesn't live that far from my location. Tell her that I sent you for help with our mission Anthony. she knows me very well so she might help you out if you ask her. I'll come back when your done with this part, I have some investigating to do with Peter Slash.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find Dubravka Bluehair.

Walking down the street he was able to find her coming out her house, when she saw a marine near by she probably though it was Julia Starmist. However when she saw that it was a boy coming she was quite shocked at the moment, he might be one of the pirates so she got a bit worried at first. However when Anthony mention Julia Starmist she got a bit of relief knowing he was a marine, so she also decided to help him out with his mission.

 _|Oh, so Julia Starmist sent you? Oh you needed help with this strange little thing you got here. Oh this is a silver medallion that you have its only the first part of the clue. Your going to need another piece of the puzzle, in order for you to find out who is calling the shots out here you need to fight some Howling Speedfencers they aren't far from here. You have to be careful they are know for their speed attacks, so make sure you keep a safe distance when your attacking them. Yet I don't think you should have a problem with them since your battles out here, once you do find something on them come back to me so I can look at it. Be warned you might have to get another clue if they don't have something we need, yet those are pirates we have to get use to that sometimes. I don't think you need anymore instructions from me at this point, so you might want to get started finding those clues.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find some Howling Speedfencers.

Swashbucklers aren't easy to deal with if your a leadsmen, however their lack of defense also helps if your fighting them. She said they were a few blocks down they'll be there waiting for him, yet I think they might sneak attack him while he isn't watching. That makes one more thing Anthony has to keep his eyes open for, once he got there it was so quite...a bit too quiet for his taste. As he took one step he was nearly hit by a fencer's blade by tiny inches, like she said they will wait until you least expect it to happen. Anthony's brigade was able to help him get his relaxed a bit, giving him some room he was able to collect himself and fight with the others. That did give him a tiny scare as that swashbuckler came out of nowhere, yet after a good fifty five minutes it was Anthony who won at the end. Although he didn't get a good clue it would still be helpful for them, going back to Dubravka Bluehair he gave her the strange note. Sadly this wasn't the thing that she wanted from the pirates however this will have to do for now, now they are going to have to get one more clue before they can see who controls things out here.

 _|Oh I didn't want this to happen when you got the clue Anthony, however this will have to do for now. I was hoping that we get a good clue from the pirates this time, yet they are sneaky so we had to expect this from them. This clue connects with the silver medallion well however we need something to tie it together, we need one good clue...hmm I wonder wo could you fight next? Oh I know why do you fight some of the Whining Scouts out here, they are several blocks down so your going to have to do some walking. These are privateers the jack of all trades when it comes to attack, watch out for the tricks they do yet I think you already had your fair share of fighting them out here. If you happen to find something on them come back to me quickly Anthony, I'll take a look at it as once you bring it back to me safely. If it's a good clue it will tie everything together for us, then we will have the person that's doing everything out here. However your not going to get that by just talking to me all day, you might want to get started on fighting them its best if we have that clue now.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find some Whining Scouts.

Privateers are tricky when it comes to their abilities, however if your able to see through their tricks you can beat them easily. Anthony was walking down the street so it might be a while before he sees them, once he got to their spot he saw them walking around looking for stuff. Yet when Anthony came up they were ready to fight him quickly, although they aren't that strong they shouldn't be underestimated. Trust me doing so will bring you a quick defeat out here, after a good fifty five minutes Anthony finally defeated the scouts. He found a strange little piece that belonged to the silver medallion, going back to Dubravka Bluehair he gave her the strange piece. When she heled it she saw a name engraved on the side of it, connecting the pieces she jumped happily for now she knows who's controlling thing out here.

 _|Great work, Anthony! We finally know who's been causing trouble out here for us, that annoying mutt Steven Retriever has been stealing everything from houses. His men have been looting houses of their gold and silver items, this time we've all had enough of him for that matter. He isn't far from my location he in the second storage area hiding, I bet that where all the jewels are as well. Once you defeat him things will be ok for all of us now that he's out of the way, however more of the other places aren't so lucky so keep that in mind. Yet let's focus on Steven Retriever first before anything else, while you go find him I'll tell Julia about how you helped me out here. Well you better go defeat him the sooner he's gone the better, and thanks for helping us out with him as well.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find Steven Retriever.

Walking down the Street Anthony was quite cautious of this, he didn't know what pirate type Steven was so he had to be careful. Yet he will find out once he gets to him at the storage area, when he arrived he got his brigade ready for a fight. Once they all got inside he noticed that Steven was carrying a large sword, this meant that he was a buccaneer making things a bit hard. Going into battle there was no time for him to complain about things, after a good hour they finally defeated Steven Retriever in his place. Going back to the spot where his friend was he saw Julie Starmist take her place, she came to up to him giving her thanks for helping out.

 _|Good work, Anthony! Now with this place cleaned up the people out here can finally relax, yet your job will still be going for you in this world. The other officer out here besides me is Lieutenant Jeffery Raindancer he's in Varaždin, that place is almost as dangerous as the place our superior is working on. However you need to focus on Varaždin first before meeting up with the corporal, yet I'm not going to send you there just yet its too dangerous to go at night and your hurt. There is a rest area behind me so you will be able to rest up for the night, once the sun comes up meet up with Jeffery Raindancer in the streets of Varaždin once the sun is up...and thanks for help me out with this place...Dismissed!|_ Saluting Anthony went to rest for the night.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he went to bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be our best solution.


	24. Episode 23

_March 27, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 2: Giving Raindancer a helping hand! In the streets of Varaždin

Anthony was up going to meet up with Jeffery Raindancer, these streets were dangerous filled with swashbucklers and other pirates. People out here are afraid to come out of their homes, although the marines are out here the pirates aren't afraid of them. Once Jeffery saw Anthony come up they can finally get started, there is a lot of stuff to do out here and there is not time to wait.

 _|Good you've made it right on time Anthony, yes I'm Jeffery Raindancer but we don't have time to talk right now. Things have gotten hectic out here so we better started right now, the pirates has caused so much damage people are afraid to leave their homes. I cant blame them though their leader is quite harsh out here, we need to find him so this place can become peaceful for once. However in order to find the leader were going to need some clues here and there, and for the most part I know where to find the first clue. I saw some Barking lieutenants not far from my location, they might have some clue that can lead to the leader of the bunch out here. Go fight some of them to see what you can get from them, if you do get anything come back to me so I can look at it. However your not going to get anything by standing here all day, go get a clue from them Anthony we don't have much time to spare.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some Barking Lieutenants.

As one might think that these guys are buccaneers at first they are really swashbucklers, this will make the job a bit tougher for anyone fighting these guys. Yet if you want some clues you have to fight them without a fuss, once Anthony got there it seemed to be too quiet. As he took one step they jumped at him from nowhere causing him to get startled, luckily his brigade allowed him to catch his breath for a second. After a good hour he finally defeated these guys, he found a strange object on them. Maybe Raindancer might know what this is when he gives it to him, going back to his location he gave the strange item to him. Unfortunately he doesn't know what this thing is I'm afraid, yet that doesn't mean that another person doesn't know about it.

 _|Hmm I have no idea what this strange thing is Anthony, don't worry I know a person that can help you out with this. His name is Aleksandar Wintercoat he doesn't leave far from my location, he comes to visit Seala from time to time so he knows the marines. If he ask tell him I sent you for help with this, he'll know what to do when you give this item to him.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find Aleksandar Wintercoat.

It wasn't long before he found him coming he was walking down the street, looking a bit cautious he saw Anthony coming up. Once he saw that he was a marine he settled down a bit, it seems that he could help them out somehow.

 _|Hello there its nice to see a marine out here helping out, yes I'm Aleksandar Wintercoat if you wanted to ask me that. Oh Jeffery Raindancer sent you here for me to look at something, oh this little trinket here belong to the lead pirate out here. However we don't know who it is yet for now, don't worry though we will be able to find out who it is soon. First we need to find a clue just because we have this doesn't mean it helps us, one more clue might do but those pirates may try to trick us. The Snarling Brutes should have something that we can use to our advantage, they are buccaneers so the battle might take a little bit of time. Yet with a marine like you I see no harm in you giving them what for, once you get something bring it back to me so I can have a look at it. I'll see what I can make of the new clue your bring me, yet your not going to do that if your just standing there Anthony. Go fight the Snarling Brutes they aren't far from my location, don't worry I'll make sure no one follows you during your mission out here.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find some Snarling Brutes.

Walking down the street Anthony was looking for the brutes, sure enough he found them as he heard a window break from the distance. They were doing work for the boss out here so this wasn't much of a surprise, yet they weren't expecting Anthony to find them so they got ready for battle. This was going to be a challenging fight since these monsters are in his type of fighting class, yet with his brigade things shouldn't be so difficult. He had some fighters that can cut down on their armor, with that they should be able to handle these guys pretty well. After a good hour they finally defeated the brutes with a few scratches here and there, he found a strange paper that had some tearing on it. Someone doesn't want them to find out who is causing trouble out here, maybe Aleksandar Wintercoat might know what is on this piece of paper. Going back to him Anthony gave him the piece of paper to examine, sadly he didn't know anything from looking at it just yet. However this was a great clue even if it's torn in half, whoever did this is probably the one who doesn't want to be found out.

 _|Hmm I knew those pirates would try to hid their leader, however I can still make out a few things on it. If I had to guess I would say were dealing with a collie I suppose, yet we still need one more clue to help us out with this. I don't know if this will be a smart idea but its worth a try, I saw some Dog Rippers not far a few blocks down. They are swashbucklers so this might be a bit of a tricky battle, however you marines have had fight with them so this will aid you in experience. If you happen to find the other piece give it to me quickly so I can look at it. If its the other torn piece the we might have found the final clue, yet your not going to find that clue just by standing here. Go fight some of the Dog Rippers Anthony we need that clue, don't worry I'll make sure tries to ambush you out here.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find the Dog Rippers.

Now dealing with the swashbucklers was going to be a bit difficult, however he's fought them before so this will give him some experience. Once he got to their location they weren't so please to find him, they were ready to fight so Anthony got his brigade ready for them. You cant be too cautious with swashbucklers they can be tough, trust me coming unprepared will really come back to bit you in the tail. After a good hour and fifteen minutes he finally defeated the Rippers, he found a strange piece of paper on them with a similar rip as the firs one he found. Maybe Aleksandar Wintercoat might know if he bring him the piece of paper, going back to his location he gave him the torn piece of paper. Putting them together Aleksandar Wintercoat jumped for joy, finally he knew who it was and his hunch was right this time around.

 _|Yes, we finally know who it is! I suspected it would be Aiden Collie causing all this trouble out here, he's in the storage place a few blocks down you can miss it. You have to take him out this place was once a peaceful street, and I want it to return to the peacefulness it once was again. Go defeat him Anthony we don't have anytime to was out here I'm afraid, while you go do that I'll go talk to Raindancer telling him what you did for me out here. He'll be happy that this street will be finally cleaned up, yet there are other places that the marines have to go to in this world. Yet let's focus on this street's baddy first Anthony, don't worry I'll make sure that his goons don't try to trick you in any way.|_ Nodding Anthony went to find Aiden Collie.

Walking down the street it wasn't long before he found the storage place a few blocks down, once he got their her got his brigade just in case of some troubles along the way. Sure enough Aiden was a musketeer making things a bit difficult for them at the moment, yet with some teamwork they can even the on Aiden and keep him on his toes. However always watch yourself when fighting a musketeer cautiously, trust me not knowing how to fight them can be a bit tricky indeed. After a good hour and twenty minutes he finally defeated Aiden Collie, going back to the spot where Winter coat was he saw that Jeffery Raindancer took his place.

 _|Great work today Anthony you've really matured with your battles, maybe the grand general can give you your first level promotion. Yet were not finished with this place just yet there is one more street we need to get, that's where Corporal James Snowswan on the streets of Zaprešić that place is dangerous. With your little scrapes and cut they will be all over you like a blood hound, luckily there is a rest house behind me you can use tonight. Once you get a good night sleep those little cuts should heal by tomorrow, yet when the come comes up I want you to meet with Corporal James Snowswan in Zaprešić post hast...Dismissed!|_ Saluting Anthony went to rest up for the night.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he got ready for school, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be out best solution.


	25. Episode 24

_March 28, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 3: Helping Snowswan! In Zaprešić

Anthony was up walking in the streets of Zaprešić, this was the second most dangerous street out here. The first one will be the next one they work on, Corporal Snowswan knows these streets well and knows a bit of Purratian. Once Snowswan saw him coming up they can get started right away, this place needs a lot of help and Anthony probably knows this as well. Saluting Anthony got some of the instructions from the Corporal, it was a lot of work however they need to do everything they can to find the leader out here.

 _|Nice to see you made it out here bright and early Anthony, I got the report from my two other marines in this mini brigade. Thanks for helping them out with the troubles they had patrolling, now we can focus on the hardest streets out here with the pirates. Even though they asked for help translating I didn't find that surprising, they don't know Purratian however I know a good bit since I was born here. Now let's get down to business the boss out here is taking orders from the leader of the last street, if I had a hunch it would be the brother of himself Sebastian Doberman. However were going to need some clues just in case my hunch is proven correct here, first you should fight some of the Howling lieutenants out here they may have something that we can use. They aren't far from my location its just a few blocks down, go give them a good thrashing to see what you get from them. If you do happen to get anything come back to me as quickly as possible, I'll see what I can make out of what it means. Yet your not going to be doing that by just standing here Anthony, go fight them to see what you get don't worry I'll make sure no one follows you.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some Howling lieutenants.

Walking down the streets he got really nervous as he looked around, this place was dangerous people were afraid to come out of their homes. Anywhere you go you could get ambushed if you ever get lost out here, as he took on step he almost got tagged by the lieutenants. Then he almost forgot that they were swashbucklers he had to fight, this is going to make things a little worse for ware. Yet if he wanted to get the clue he better get started right now, besides Corporal Snowswan is probably waiting for him right now. After a good hour and fifteen minutes he finally found something good, well he also defeated them so that also a good thing as well. Going back to Corporal Snowswan he gave him the small piece of paper, sure enough he could make out the words since it was torn into big pieces.

 _|Hmm I tell you that this is the last part of the clue you go, I know for a fact that the person giving the orders is Sebastian Doberman. Who he's giving orders too is still a mystery for now I'm afraid, but don't worry the other two clues should help us out greatly my friend. This is a good start for us so let's keep this street on a roll now, I saw a couple of Dog Markmasters down the street a few blocks down or a couple. They might have the second part of the clue for us right now, if the second part isn't ripped then we have ourselves a lucky break. However be careful the pirates are tricky you may only get the second part in pieces, if that happens which I am expecting we'll keep searching. Once we defeat this guy we can get to Sebastian Doberman easily, when he's gone we can focus on Peter Slash who might have one more person to distract us with. However we need to focus on finding clues out here first Anthony, go fight some Dog Markmasters don't worry I'll make sure no on follows you.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some Dog Markmasters.

Since they were Musketeers it would be long before they found him, walking down the street things felt a bit to quiet for his taste. He knew something was going to attack he very soon he didn't know when, sure enough as he took on more step he had to duck to avoid a musket shot. This is going to be a bit tricky since you cant get close to them, yet making a good strategy can help you along them way. He needs to focus on the battle they are getting a bit to close with their attacks, besides he has to find at least something on these guys once he gets rid of them. After a good hour and fifteen minutes he finally found something on them, sadly it wasn't the full second part they wanted it to be. Going back to Snowswan he knew he was going to be disappointed, yet its better than not getting any clues at all. Giving him the clue Snowswan didn't get the clue like he hoped for, yet this will have to do for the moment in their missions.

 _|Oh this wasn't the thing that I wanted to happen for us Anthony, but for now its going to have to do until we get the last part. It says something about a good shipment of goods to the pirate king, it also says that Peter Slash wants to take the shipments somewhere secret so they cant be seen. The first part will help us greatly if we do get it, your going to have to fight one more time to get the last part. Hmm I wonder who should you fight next this time around Anthony, I got it the Barking Brutes they should have something that you can use. I saw one of them holding something in their hands as they were walking down the street, they are several blocks down so you going to have to do some walking my friend. I think they have the last piece that we need to find out who's been controlling things, if you do find something on the come back to me quickly so I can look at it. If its the last piece we need we'll be in good hands my friend, then we can focus on the person who getting the orders. However your not going to get it by just standing here Anthony no one does, go fight them so we can get the clue I'll keep guard for any danger.| S_ aluting Anthony went to find some Barking Brutes.

Getting to there location was going to be a bit tricky for the moment, they were some blocks down so he going to walk for a good minute or two. Once he finally got there he saw them just standing around causing mischief, yet that was all to change when Anthony got there to fight them. They were ready to tangle as they got their blades out shining them up now, since they were buccaneers this was going to be a long battle for him. However with his brigade they should be able to event the odds greatly in their favor. After a good hour and twenty minutes he finally defeated them, on one of them he found a piece of paper with a strange name on it. Maybe Corporal Snowswan knows about this if he takes it to him, going back to his spot he gave him the piece of paper. What he didn't know was this was the final piece to the note he wanted, smiling heavily they finally know who's receiving the orders.

 _|Great work, Anthony! I finally know who's receiving the orders from Sebastian right now, although in Velika Gorica Ruther Rottweiler is taking orders out here. Ruther Rottweiler has been a menace out here causing trouble for the people, we have to take him out before he does more harm. His location is in the last storage area several blocks down, so you better be prepared for some walking Anthony. Once you defeat him we'll head for Sebastian in Velika Gorica to deal with him, that place is extremely dangerous and should be explored alone. I'll come help you through that place its a bit tricky to manage there, yet you should be able to handle things out there. Then if my hunch is correct Peter Slash is at the Governors Mansion trying to steel the valuables there, yet he will most likely have someone cover for him so he can leave the area quickly. However for the mean time let's focus on Ruther Rottweiler first my friend, go defeat him I'll make sure no one follows you. When you do that come back to me so I can give you the mission in the next place we'll soon work on, trust me going in that street blind is going to be very costly if your inexperienced.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find Ruther Rottweiler.

Anthony knew that this was going to be a long walk indeed, he wasn't going to get there quickly so he better keep an eye out for danger. Once he got there it was quite deserted by the look of the building, yet a marine must always know that things can be hidden from your eyes at first. Trust me those pirates might be lying in wait for him as he goes in, sure enough they were ready to attack when they saw him. From the looks of things they were pretty out numbered, yet a marine can handle things one at a time so this might take a while. From looking at Ruther Rottweiler he was indeed a buccaneer making the job harder, however with his brigade he can surly get the job done with a few scratches. After a good hour and twenty five minutes he finally defeated Ruther Rottweiler, although it wasn't easy his brigade helped him out greatly. Going back to Snowswan he had to report the battle with Ruther Rottweiler, once he found out that he was defeated Corporal Snowswan was ready to get started on their next assignment.

 _|Good Job, Anthony! Finally this place is cleaned up so we can get to our next task ahead, now with this place clear we can start our mission in Velika Gorica. That place is said to be the most dangerous street in Purratia, that place is quite hard with it's security measures well. The pirates must have did it in their favor so we cant get through them however with my guidance we can get through there with little trouble at all, yet I'm not going to send you there just yet your hurt and they attack heavily when your hurt. There is a rest house two blocks down that you can sleep in tonight, those scratches should heal up with a good nights rest. Once morning comes meet me in Velika Gorica so we can get started on that place, you've earned your rest for the night so you better get some sleep...Dismissed|_ Saluting Anthony went to get a good night sleep.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he was getting ready, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be our best option.


	26. Episode 25

March 29, 1815 Purratia

Episode 4: Fighting Doberman! In Velika Gorica

Anthony was already up ready to get to work in Velika Gorica, Corporal Snowswan was already here wanting tog et started now. This place was very hard to understand if your not used to this place, Snowswan has been here quite some time so he a bit more experienced in this area. Once Anthony got to his spot they could get down to work in this place, trust me they have to work together in order to get Sebastian Doberman.

 _|Good you've made it here right on time Anthony, this place is in dire need of help so let's get started. The streets here are protected by puzzle gates my friend, solving the puzzle is the only way you can get through each gate. The problem is that the might be one or two piece missing from the gate, place them in the right spot for the gate to open nicely. It sounds easy for the moment but its going to get difficult, you see each storage place is locked and your going to need a key. Don't worry this time you wont be doing it in any order at all so that a relief, yet be careful for the pirate wont give up the pieces without a fight. Putting the puzzle in the right spot will be easy for you at the first one, yet the second one will require some work so don't go putting in the puzzle pieces willy nilly. However before we do all that your going to need the first key, I saw some Growling Slashmen walking down the street a few blocks down from here. They should have the key to the first storage house, when you do get the key come back to me. There is something else I also want to tell you, but for now you better get that key we both need it.|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some Growling Slashmen.

Walking down the street this place was feared the most, anyone could get attacked in daylight since the pirates are walking around. Once he got to their spot no one was out here at all, yet a marine knows that swashbucklers tend to be stealth ready to strike. As soon as he took one step they came out with speed, this really startled Anthony a bit as he jumped back heavily. Luckily he got some help from his brigade that moment on at that point, that allowed Anthony to catch his breath for a moment or two. Like I said swashbucklers like to catch their enemies by surprised, yet for now Anthony was still fighting them. After a good hour and twenty-five minutes he finally defeated them, he did get the key from the slashmen he needs to report back to Snowswan.

 _|You have the key good now you need to listen to me well, although you can get inside doesn't mean your out of the woods yet. You see the pirated hid the puzzle piece somewhere in that place, your going to have to fight the pirates first before you can find it. Oh don't be surprised if the puzzle piece is held by them, they will do anything to protect their boss. Once you do get the puzzle piece put it in the place it should go, that will open the gate for you to the next area. Be careful they wont give the piece willingly so your going to have to get tough, yet a marine like you should have no trouble fighting the mixed bags inside. Well you better get started we need to get Sebastian out of this place, then the people can breath a little easier.|_ Saluting Anthony went to the first storage place.

This wasn't going to be easy since they were mixed bags, meaning they had a mixture of pirate classes you had to fight. Yet if he wants that puzzle piece he is going to have to fight them all, getting to the storage place he open the door with the key. Once he went inside he saw that this place was swarming with pirates, this wasn't going to go well and Anthony knew this greatly. As the battle begins he noticed that there were a lot of swashbucklers and musketeers in here, making his job even harder since he cant get too close to them. With his brigade he was able to get some breathing for a short period of time, after a good hour and a half he finally was able to defeat them all. Finding the puzzle piece he went to the gate. Putting the piece in the right place Anthony was able to push the gate open slowly with some help, Snowswan went ahead of him to the next gate as Anthony followed him. Once Anthony got there they could get to work on the second gate, this gate was a little tricky so Anthony better listen well.

 _|Alright this gate his is a bit tricky to work with since the pieces move, there are two piece we need to fill so that will make the job tough. The second storage place isn't far from here so you wont have a long walk, however in order to get to that place were going to need a key. I saw some Roving Markmasters a couple of blocks down the street, they should have a key that we can use to open the storage place. Be careful they are great shooters so be on your toes Anthony, yet I have a filling that you will do just fine in that battle. After this we will be at the final gate ready to fight Sebastian Doberman, when he is taken out this place can finally get back to normal with their work. Not only that we can finally deal with Peter Slash out here, yet I have a feeling that he will run away yet again with the help of a friend. However let's focus on the second gate first, go fight some Markmasters your going to need that key in order to get inside the place to get the puzzle pieces|_ Saluting Anthony went to find some Roving Markmasters.

Since they were musketeers they will probably find him before he does, so he should be on his toes just in case someone wants to try a sneak attack with him. As he took one step a musket shot nearly hit his toe, sure enough they found him alright and this was going to be a scuffle. With these guys Anthony cant get too close to them, yet his brigade will help him out by giving him space to attack. After a good hour and a half he finally found the key on one of them, going back to Snowswan he got his next bit of instructions he had ready for him to listen to.

 _|Alright now that we have the second key you can get to the second storage place, be careful I heard from the people out here that Sebastian's second in command is hiding there. Make sure you take extra caution when fighting him he will be tough, he will most likely have the two pieces that you need. Take him out so we can get to the last gate quickly, yet be warned I think he is a buccaneer so you will have a tough fight on your hands this time. When you do get the puzzle pieces put them in the correct order while the gate puzzle spins, if you do it correctly the spinner will stop allowing you to push it open. Then we will be one more gate left before we fight Sebastian in the largest building out here, when we defeat him this place can finally get some peace and quiet. After that the only person left for us to deal with is Peter Slash himself, he will likely have one more friend with him so we must come prepared. However let's focus on the second storage place first, get going we don't have anytime to waste out here Anthony.|_ Saluting Anthony went to the second storage place.

Walking down the street he Anthony was getting prepared for a good battle, with the second in command you don't know what to expect from him. Reaching the second storage place Anthony slowly walked inside the place, sure enough the guy he was fighting next was a musketeer making things a bit harder now. Yet with his brigade he hopes to get a bit of space allowing him to attack, however one must be careful when dealing with musketeers they can be quite tricky. After a good hour and a half they finally defeated the second in command, going back tot he puzzle it moved slightly every minute passed. Putting the piece in the right place the puzzle stopped moving, this allowed Anthony to push the gate open as Corporal Snowswan went by him quickly. Now there is only one gate left to deal with from here on out, getting to the last gate Anthony was quite surprised.

 _|Now with one gate left we can finally deal with Sebastian Doberman, you don't have to worry about finding the third key this time Anthony. One of the locals got the key when a pirate dropped it as they walked by, the person gave it to me when he saw that I was a marine. Now the only thing left to do is to go to the last storage place, they should have the last three pieces of the gate puzzle. Once you defeat them come back to the gate to open it, when that happens go straight to Sebastian to fight him in the large building near the port. When he's gone the people can breath a little easier then, then Peter Slash will be the final person we deal with. Yet for now we need to focus on the final storage place, go fight them to get the last piece don't worry if anyone tries to attack I'll keep an eye out.|_ Saluting Anthony went to the last storage place.

Walking down the street Anthony saw the storage place a few blocks down, once he arrived he unlocked the door to see who has the final pieces of the puzzle. Sure enough to his surprise the fighters were swashbucklers, this will make the job harder however it had to be done to get the puzzle. Fighting them wasn't the most bit easy from his eyes, yet his brigade this should make things easier for him. After a good hour and forty five minutes he finally defeated the pirates in here, with the three puzzle pieces Anthony went to the gate with the pieces he got. Putting them in the right order Anthony push the gate open as he went inside, Snowswan stayed outside to keep watch out here quietly. Anthony reached the building where Sebastian was hiding in, going inside the building he saw Sebastian looking at him with a deep snarl. He wasn't pleased that the marines found him here, yet he planed to deal with them better than his brother did. Yet he shouldn't underestimate this young marine for a second, just because this marine was still new to things doesn't mean he will get a win. However after a good hour and fifty minutes Anthony happily proved him wrong, Corporal Snowswan came in with a few marines to arrest Sebastian. After that was done Snowswan spoke to Anthony with a smile on his face, finally this place is cleaned up.

 _|Good work, Anthony! Now with this place cleared we can head to the governor's mansion, I suspect Peter Slash is there with one more person with him. He will most likely run so that will come at no surprise to us, so we'll probably deal with the person that Peter leaves us with. Although I don't like the fact that he runs off this place will be cleaned up, yet the next place wont be lucky for that matter. However for the most part you did well for the night and deserve a good night sleep, there is a rest area behind me that you can use to get a good rest. Tomorrow when the sun is up me with my other subordinates at the mansion, we'll be able to work together to defeat the pirates out here once and for all...Dismissed!|_ Saluting Anthony went to get a good rest for the night.

Anthony closed the book on another chapter as he went to bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps the fog will clear if we wait.


	27. Episode 26

_March 30, 1815 Purratia_

Episode 5: Fighting in the mansion! Peter gets away again...

Anthony was up with the other two high ranking members now, they were at the governor's mansion ready to do their final mission. Corporal Snowswan was giving his group their last bit of instructions before they went inside, they need team work in order to catch Peter Slash by surprise.

 _|Ok everyone we have to get ready for Peter Slash in this place, he wont be expecting us at the moment so be ready when you see him. He probably has his goons everywhere so check every room for danger inside, some rooms wont have any people so keep exploring the hallways. If you happen to see Peter Slash call or give a yell, its almost impossible to fight him along even if your a great fighter. We'll come to your sport if anyone finds him he will be caught off guard, he will most likely have his last pirate friend to handle us in this place so don't be surprised. Once this place is cleared we can final patrol this place in peace, come now lets go we want to catch them by surprise.|_ Saluting Anthony and the others went inside.

Going their separate ways this enabled them to watch out for dangers, this also allowed them to check rooms for Peter Slash. Anthony was walking around through each hall quietly, then he heard a sound that made him peek behind a door. It was Peter Slash talking to his other pirate friend with him, he didn't try to blow his cover yet his pirate friend was able to spot Anthony from across the room. Peter Slash turned to see Anthony was all alone he though he could defeat him at last, however Anthony gave a loud whistle alerting the others to come help him out. Peter Slash looked annoyed once everyone came, since he knew this place's raid was indeed a failure because of the marines. Although he didn't like it when those marines butted into a pirates affair, yet he found this not too surprising since they are marines.

 _|You guys don't give up do you? Well this place is a failure all my men taken out by you noisy marines, don't worry I have friends in high places that can help me out. Jester can you stall them for a good bit so I can get out, your good with a sword since your a buccaneer. If you can get yourself out I'll comeback to get you my friend, however if they do arrest you I'll try to get you out.|_ Peter left as his friend began to fight them.

They had no idea where he was going at the moment, yet it doesn't mean that they weren't suppose to let this pirate cause havoc. Snowswan and the other higher ranks dealt with the high ranking monsters, leaving Anthony with the less frightening ones. This wasn't easy since they were indeed swashbucklers, yet with his brigade he was able to by some time and get set for them when they came attacking, after a good hour and fifty five minutes they finally defeated Jerry Strongsmith. Now with him gone peace will finally come to Purratia at last, the Governor cam into the mansion with a big sigh knowing that he was gone for good. Yet he knew that the marines still had to look for the Peter Slash person, he knew where he was heading since he over heard him speaking with this friend.

 _|Thank you so much for helping us out with those pirates, now with them gone Purratia shall finally be able to get some peace and quiet. Yet even you have work to do with Peter Slash I think he might be heading to Baaijing, I heard that the emperor there has a sacred item that can easily lead you to El Dorado. I don't think the emperor will give it to him with his evil heart, yet a pirate will do anything so you better get a move on my friend. Baaijing is the next place you have to protect for the emperor, however to get there you need the Scarlet Starstone which I don't have I'm afraid to say. But I'm sure that the Grand general has one you can use in your quest, thank you for everything you have done out here we're all grateful that you helped us.|_ Smiling Anthony left the Mansion heading back to the docks.

He might get a small promotion after this once the higher rank sends him the news, yet for the meantime Anthony was addressed by Corporal Snowswan before he left.

 _|You've did well out here despite being a low rank out here, maybe its about time you got a promotion if I do indeed send a message to the grand general. Yet for the time being you need to head back to Sharptalon to tell him about the news, although it isn't the best this place is cleared at last. Don't forget to tell him about Peter Slash about him heading to Baaijing, what the emperor has can be a danger to us all if it gets into the wrong hands...Dismissed!|_ Saluting Anthony got on his ship heading back to Seala.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he got ready for bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be our best solution.


	28. Episode 27

_April 1, 1815 Seala_

Episode 27: Giving the report! Hurrying to the new world

Grand General Sharptalon already got the not from Snowswan, although it wasn't the best at times the news was still good. Knowing that Peter Slash is heading to Baaijing doesn't make things any better, but they still have work to do in order to catch him now. With all of his friends gone he has nowhere to run this time around, he will most likely fight to keep from getting captured.

 _|Although he got away we still managed to free Purratia from pirates, yet were not done just yet there is still Peter Slash. He's heading to Baaijing isn't good at all the emperor's item can be used to find El Dorado easily, plus the item has a way to stop El Dorado from moving and keeping it still. If the pirate king was able to get that heaven help us all, there is know telling what he might do. We have to get to Baaijing quickly in order to stop Peter Slash from getting it, even I feel a bit overwhelmed hearing this news for the-|_ Grand General Sharptalon turned to see a messenger come to his office.

From the looks of him he look like the person that works with Sergeant Steelmen, he was going to give a report to the grand general about things in Baaijing.

 _|Grand General, sir! We've been having a bit of a pinch in Baaijing, the dark forces there are trying to harm the emperor. Even worse the emperor's enemies have returned to claim the throne for themselves, if I had to guess I would say Peter Slash is behind everything that's out here. Were trying to get things done but were having trouble here, we could have another marine out here we cold get things done. Yet Steelmen would want someone with some good experience out here with him, although a young marine could do well without a promotion he will have a tough time with the monsters their.|_ Sharptalon opened his eyes slowly as he gave the messenger his orders.

|Gerald I want you to tell Sergeant Steelmen that I will send fighters to help him, also state to him to make sure you keep a lookout for Peter Slash. Head back to Baaijing to aid Steelmen more with the job there, I'll send a student there in no time.| Saluting the messenger left heading back to Baaijing.

 _|Anthony you have did well during your missions in the three worlds, that is why I'm giving you the rank lieutenant as your promotion. However that's not the only thing I want you to do right now you marine, I also want you to go to Baaijing to help Steelmen with the missions that he has up for you. Take the Scarlet Starstone so you can head out to Baaijing quickly, it will take you at least four days to get there so you will get some rest between those days. I wish you heaven's sped on your journey to Baaijing Anthony, now you better get going we have no time to wait here.|_ Saluting Anthony went on his ship heading to Baaijing.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he went to bed, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting might be our only option.


	29. Episode 28

_April 5, 1815 Baaijing_

Episode 1: To the Sacred City! Welcome to Baaijing

Anthony was sailing happily in the Pure Silver Skyways, he was nearly at the Baaijing docks at the time. Once he got there he saw a marine waiting for him to get on the docks, it was Steelmen walking up towards Anthony as he prepares his missions for him.

 _|Hello you must be the marine Sharptalon sent to us now, yes if you do ask my name is Sergeant Kevin Steelmen just to get that over with quick. I must warn you this place is nothing compared to the other worlds you did, the enemies are much harder than you can imagine and far more dangerous you have to be careful. These rival clans have been warring with the Emperor causing him much trouble, Peter Slash is out here so that means he might not be able to run away thing time which is good. Maybe we can arrest him this time and focus on the pirate king, however let's get focused on helping the emperor Anthony. There's a person named He-Ping he standing near then entrance of the palace, helping him with everything so he can relax a bit.|_ Saluting Anthony went into the city.

Walking down the path he found He-Ping standing softly, yet it was going to be a little surprise for him since this is his mother's father. Looking at Anthony He-Ping looked a bit confused at the moment, then when he told him his name he smiled happily. He hasn't seen his grandson since he was a young child, from that point on he told him everything he knew.

 _|Anthony you've comeback to Baaijing on your mission, my look how much you have grown I cant believe you were that little baby when your mother came to visit us. However you are on a mission so I must help you all that I can, the enemies here are trying to overthrow the emperor for a great treasure. Its indeed powerful so I hope you can get to it first, I don't want anyone of evil getting their hands on it. I know that you need somewhere to start I suggest you star in the Lavender Plains, that place is being riddled by a general of the warlord right now. I have a friend there that is asking for help everyday, yet even the marines out here are stretched then. His name is Ming-Hoa he will be inside the village waiting for you there, be careful the enemies there are quite hostile and dangerous so be on your toes my child. I hope you marines a give us some much needed help, please take care.|_ Hugging his grandfather Anthony went to the Lavender Fields.

Although things were peaceful out here doesn't mean Peter Slash wasn't watching, once one of him men told him about the marines he knew that there was nowhere to hid.

 _-Well I guess were going to have to fight the marines for our freedom now, they've followed me here since I was in Purratia. I though I could get my friend but the prison is heavily guarded from that point, this time I will finish them off once and for all for the pirate king. If I do indeed fail the pirate king will help me out since I gave him things, trust me I might be tough but the pirate king is far frightening than me...Heheheheeh.-_ It seems that even the darkest of people will fight off capture.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter as he went to sleep, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps the fog will clear if we wait.


	30. Episode 29

_April 5, 1815 Baaijing_

Episode 2: Dangerously Fast! Into the Lavender Plains

Anthony was walking in the Lavender Fields with cautions, out here danger can come at you from any direction. Once he got to the village he saw a person standing alone, this probably was Ming-Hoa his grandfather mentioned. Once Ming-Hoa saw him he was quite relieved that someone came to help them in their village, things are getting hectic so they need all the help we can get.

 _|Oh thank you for coming I know that the marines are quite busy, Lavender Fields have been taking most of the trouble when the warlord began to attack. His men have been destroying our homes to clear us out of this place, he has someone out here controlling them yet I don't know who it is. He is hiding somewhere for that which I know is true, we're going to need a few clues to help us with this matter. Although we are in trouble doesn't mean a marine cant help us out, first were going to have to fight someone to get a good clue. I happen to know what enemy you can start with, down the path closes to us are warriors called Piaw Chong Poison Throwers they aren't that far. However I must warn you that they are deadly so you must be extremely careful, hopefully you have your friends with you to ease your troubles. Once you get the clue bring it back to me for examining it, then we can continue on looking for the leader out here. However you cant do it while your talking to me, go fight the poison throwers I will be right here waiting for you.|_ Nodding Anthony left the area to find the poison throwers.

Anthony has to be very careful dealing with these guys, they are not only fast but deadly as well. It wasn't going to be long before he finds then, yet I have a feeling that they are going to find Anthony first. As he took on step he was almost hit with s poison dart that hit the ground, sure enough he found the poison throwers ready for battle. They were a type of musketeer making things a little tougher, yet with his brigade he was able to even the odds greatly. After a good two hours he was able to defeat them all, he found a small note on them, although he wasn't familiar with the language he thought was certain that Ming-Hoa might know what it is. Going back to him he gave him the not to examine for a moment, although it wasn't the beat clue he knew that this was only part of it.

 _|Although this isn't the best clue its a great start for us, you see Anthony this is part of the clue that we need. Its talking about the leaders hideout somewhere near the end of the path, however where it says specifically is still unknown to us for now. Yet that doesn't mean we wont be able to catch the guy whose been causing trouble, now its time for the second part of the plan getting the second clue. I know who you can fight to get the next clue and it wont be easy, for I saw the Hong-Long Night Dancers walking around down the path. The bamboo forest make its a bit shadowy so you have to be extremely careful, they are quick as lighting and will hit you before you find out. If you manage to get something off of them come back to me soon as possible, I want to see if the clues match up to the person were looking for now. Well you better get going now I'll make sure no one follows you around, but you have to be careful about those fighters your facing.|_ Nodding Anthony went off to find the Night Dancers.

These guys weren't his favorite fighter to deal with at the moment, yet you have to face a swashbuckler once in a while when you enter a new world. Finding them wont be very hard for Anthony, it might be the other way around for him this time. As he took one step he heard a faint sound coming towards him, he jumped out of the way in the nick of time as he almost got hit with a sharpened sword. These guys were fast so Anthony has to be extremely careful about this, yet with his friends this should even the odds for him at the moment. After a good two hours and fifteen minutes he finally hot something on them, it was a strange medallion that fell on the ground that moment. It had weird marking on it that he didn't understand at all, Ming-Hoa might have a better time explaining it to him. Giving him the medallion he looked at it very closely, he knew it had a strange marking on it.

 _|Hmm these markings look familiar my friend I know it, this medallion you gave me could belong to the person controlling things out here. There isn't anyone else you can fight out here my friend so were in a bit of a dead end, wait what is this piece of paper sticking out of the medallion? Ha I knew that they were hiding something in this little thing, it isn't even a medallion its a secret box hiding a message from the leader. Well I guess we have our man now don't we, Di-Yu-Huo is hiding somewhere at the end of the path so your going to do some walking. He is a fast fighter so you have to be careful with him young one, when you do defeat him bring him back here I need to know what the warlord is planning. With that information we can easy plan for the warlord this time around, this pirate person you've been talking about might be helping him out as well. Well my friend you better get going there is no time to wait, the villagers and I are behind you all the way.|_ Anthony smiled as he headed off to find Di-Yu-Huo.

Going to the end of the path Anthony found the secret dojo as it looked deserted, at first it seemed like no one was there at the time. Once he went inside that changed really quickly as his men can preparing for a battle, with his brigade he is sure to even the odds but they still have to be careful about him. After a good tow hours they final were able to defeat Di-Yu-Huo, yet Anthony wasn't ready just yet to take him off for the moment. He went back to the village with him tied up heavily as the people came to see, as Di-Yu-Huo looked around it knew that this wasn't a good idea to run away. If he did the villagers will surely do a number on him, trust me he doesn't want that to happen at all. Ming-Hoa came up to him ready to ask him a question, whatever this person said will most likely help them in the next part of his missions for Anthony.

 _|Di-Yu-Huo its over my friend your little game is up. we know your working for the warlord that's trying to overthrow the emperor here. Now I know he is somewhere hidden from our sites at the moment for now, yet you must have some information on him that my friend Anthony would love to use during his adventures. So I will give you one chance to tell us what you know about the warlord, otherwise Anthony will have no trouble talking to you more dangerously. So you do have a choice but if I were you I would choose my option first, but if you want to fight Anthony again be my guest he'll be a lot of trouble for you.|_ Di-Yu-Huo looked at them snarling.

Although he didn't want to speak about the warlord he had no choice, so without complaining he spoke to everyone including Anthony.

 _"The warlord wanted to take over this place ever since he was banished, this land was his to rule but the people never respected him. However this time he will get revenge on all of the people who refused to join him, with the help of a pirate he will be able to claim what was rightfully his in the first place. Oh I haven't told you all how he got banished well let me tell you a story, when the warlord challenged the emperor he wanted the sacred item that he held in his possession. However the emperor refused to give the sacred amulet to anyone who wishes to cause harm, that's when he fought the emperor to get the amulet. However he did lose and with that he banished him from the lands forever, yet he's trying again this time with a pirate who came here a few days ago. We've did much progress out here for the moment, yet with the marines here we will most likely lose a lot of it. Well you've just ended our quest for power we wanted, such a sad faith when a person of good intentions get's into our affairs heavily. I hope that helps you out marine for its all that your getting from me, you'll pay for this later my friend I swear mark my words."_ Anthony saw the emperor's guards take him away from the village.

Ming-Hoa was happy with what Anthony did today with his help, yet even he knows that his job isn't done just yet.

 _|Well Anthony I have to hand it to you your tougher than you look, although he's out the way doesn't mean were done out here just yet. I have a feeling that the second in command is controlling things to keep you waiting, however he doesn't know that you have taken out on of his men. If he is close by then I suspect that one of his goons is in the Emerald Outpost doing harm, I have a friend there that might need some help himself. His name is He-Ping his family lives in that area they might need some help, yet I wouldn't send you there just yet its gets dark a bit early here and the enemies love the dark. There is a rest area you can rest for the night, it isn't far from here you can rest up and get ready for the morning. Thanks for all of your help out here my friend, I hope to see you again out here if your not on your missions.|_ Anthony left to rest up for the night.

Patrick closed the book on another chapter since it was time for him to go to sleep, what will happen to Anthony is yet to be seen...perhaps waiting will be are best solution.


End file.
